An Amourous Adventure(Kanto Arc)
by Manuel Antonio Eduarte Jr
Summary: This is just your typical Amourshipping Story. Warning, many boring cliches ahead.
1. Summer Camp

One day, there was a honey blonde girl named Serena. She is seven years of age.

She was signed up in a Pokemon Summer Camp by her mother Grace against her will. As a result, she didn't enjoy the first few days of the camp, which was hosted by Kanto's best researcher, Professor Samuel Oak.

The opening of the camp was pretty much what you'd expect from a camp. Like introductions between Professor Oak, the campers interacting with each other. Everybody was happy.

Well, everybody except Serena, who was very shy to the point that she had no friends during that first day off the camp. At least not yet.

In Professor Oak's Lab,

Alright everyone. Today we are going to learn about all the types of Pokemon that are here in our world.

Said Professor Oak in his usually energetic self.

Does anyone from the class know how many types there are?

Oak asked.

One of the kids raised his hand.

Pick me, gramps! Pick me!

Said Gary in a very energetic manner.

No need to be so loud Gary. Okay, since you have so much energy today, you'll answer the question.

That's easy. That would be eighteen.

Correct!

Now, can two other campers give me one Pokemon type?

Oak asked.

Electric.

Ash said energetically.

Very good, Ash

Oak coplimented.

I see both of you have been studying hard.

Both boys simply smiled at the Professor's compliment.

The Professor then looks for the last camper to call.

He then sees Serena, who was completely silent. Because of this, he decides to call her.

How about you, Serena? Can you give us a type of Pokemon.

Oak asked.

Because of Serena's shyness, her answer was barely heard.

Fire.

Correct. But next time, could you please louder your voice just a bit? Sorry Professor.

No need to apologize, my dear. It's our first day of camp. So I understand why you're shy. But I promise that you'll enjoy our camp.

Serena then smiles after hearing this

After a few minutes, snack time started for the kids.

Although Serena's confidence was boosted because of what Professor Oak told her, she still didn't have the confidence to talk to the other campers

Ash noticed this. He then goes to the table where Serena was eating at.

Hi there. Is okay if I sit here?

Of course. No problem.

Ash : I'm Ash Nice to meet you.

I'm Serena. Nice to meet you too.

Ash : If you don't mind me asking, where do you live, Serena?

Serena : Well, I live with my mom next to our neighbor who has a Mr. Mime.

Ash then scratches the back of his head

What's wrong Ash?

Serena curiously asked

Well, the thing is, I actually live there.

What? Since when?

Serena asked.

Ash : Pretty much since I was born.

Ash responded.

Are you kidding? We've been living next to each other's house for a long time but we've only known each other today.

I know. Crazy, right?

The two became friends from that point on.

They started to get involved into whatever one of them was doing.

Every time Ash would do an activity, Serena would help him. The same goes for Serena


	2. Chase That Pokemon

**Author's POV**

It was now the last day of camp. The three best campers were asked to join a Pokemon Catching Contest.

But, this isn't your typical catching a Pokemon in a Pokeball. The campers have to find a specific Pokemon assigned to them.

Alright, everyone.

Professor Oak began with his usually enthusiastic tone.

Today, our three best campers will be taking part in our last activity. That is what we call "Chase That Pokemon"

Professor Oak said.

As the name implies, they will be chasing a Pokemon that's assigned to them.

Excuse, me, Professor but where are the Pokemon we're suppose to chase?

Serena asked politely.

Ah, yes. They are right here.

Professor Oak said as he points to his table containing three red and white spherical balls.

Now, let me introduce you to these three.

Professor Oak said as he throws the three balls.

Afterwards, three different Pokemon appeared out of the balls.

One of them was a bluish creature with a spiral pattern on its belly. The second one was a flower-like creature that looks like it could be in a game.

The last one was a Fox- like Pokemon with multiple shades of read covering its body. Its tale has multiple swirls that gives it the illusion of having multiple tails.

The three Pokemon looked happy as they looked at the three campers.

First, we have Vupix. The Fox Pokemon.

Said Professor as Vulpix barked happily at the campers

Aw, it's so cute.

Serena said, secretly wanting to play with Vulpix.

Next, we have Bellsprout,. the Flower Pokenon.

Professor Oak continued.

Bellsprout got closer to the campers.

Lastly, we have Poliwag. The Tadpole Pokemon.

Professor Oak finished.

Alright everyone follow me. Our next event will begin at Viridian City.

What are we gonna do, Professor?

Ash asked.

You will have your event there.

Professor Oak answered.

As for the rest of the campers, you will be able to watch all three of them run after these Pokemon in my lab.

Professor Oak told the rest.

They started around the northmost part of the campsite.

Professor signals the start of the hunt.

All three campers looked at their target Pokemon with determination an excitement.

Professor Oak positions himself a few meters beyond the starting line. He is holding a flag which will signal the beginning of the race.

The campers position themselves right behind the starting line, with their assigned Pokemon in front of them.

Ready?

Said Professor Oak as he slowly lifted the flag upwards to indicate that the constestants need to be ready.

Set.

The contestants looked at each other for a moment, non-verbally saying " I'll win this thing, no doubt."

Go!

At the beginning, the race is pretty much close. But after reaching the Viridian Forest, all three Pokemon saw three different paths to run through. Each of them chose one of these different paths.

This made it difficult for Ash, Serena and Gary to keep track of each assigned Pokemon.

Ash traveled through a path leading to a pond, Poliwag's habitat.

**Ash POV**

I stopped running for a while because I was feeling a bit tired.

Luckily, I stopped near a pond. I don't know why but every time I go to this place, I feel relaxed.

After a quick rest, I stood up in search for Poliwag. I saw him playing underwater.

As he realized I was getting closer, he ran as fast as he could. But then, he quickly stopped, as if he saw another Pokemon.

What is it Poliwag?

I said as I was getting closer to check things out.

We both saw a blue frog Pokemon that had many bruises all over his body.

We have to help him out, Poliwag.

I said before carrying the unconscious Pokemon.

Lead the way, Poliwag.

Poliwag agreed.

At this point, I didn't care about winning the race anymore. I didn't like seeing Pokemon that were badly damaged. Especially as young as this one.

Serena had to run through a area of the forest that had so many berries.

**Serena's POV**

As we enter a deeper part of the forest, I was getting tired. I'm pretty fast. But when I'm tired, it felt like I was a Shuckle chasing after an Aerodactyl.

Vulpix was just running everywhere she wanted to go. I was trying to rest up while also keeping a close eye on Vulpix.

When I stood back up, I ran as fast as I coild to catch up to Vulpix.

She was just eating berries until I got close to her. When she realized I was behind her, she ran again.

I tried to run after her. But, I fell on the ground. It wasn't that painful. Or at least I thought.

When I tried to stand back up. I couldn't do it. I think I sprained my ankle.

I was scared. No one was thre. It was just me. I tried shouting for help. Sadly, neither a person nor a Pokemon responded back.

Moments later, I saw bushes that were moving. After a quick second, I saw a Poliwag run pass me. I was still scared because of possible danger.

I remembered that Poliwag was one of the Pokemon assigned to us, to one person.

What happened to you, Serena?

He asked me worriedly.

I hurt my knee.

I responded, crying.

The person assigned to Poliwag appeared in front of me.

It was Ash. He was holding a frog Pokemon in his arms.

The raven-haired boy called out to the Tadpole Pokemon. He walked carefully before getting Poliwag's attention.

Poliwag can you carry him for me?

Poliwag complied.

Luckily, the Water Type Pokemon walked closer. Ash knew what that meant. He can now go back to the cammpsite, if he wanted to.

But he didnt. Instead, he walked closer to me. He extended his other hand, helped me up and pulled me closer.

Don't worry. This will make it better.

Ash said as before pulling out a blue handkerchief. He wrapped it around my knee tightly, concealing the bruise that I sustained from the fall.

I then tried to stand up again. Sadly, I couldn't.

It still hurts I can't stand up.

He then pulled me up, resulting in us hugging each other

See? You got up.

Ash said before grinning.

That made me nervous to say the held my hand, helping me balance my walking.

Along the way, we saw Vulpix. She was eating some Oran Berries. I called out to her, hoping to get her attention.

She looked at us for a brief moment with happiness.

We then walked up to her slowly along with Poliwag.

Eventually, we made our way back to campsite.

Ah, looks like with have our winners.

Professor Oak said as he saw us coming.

Author's POV

As Ash and Serena Professor Oak, he then noticed Serena's injury.

Delia watching Ash kids. She then so Ash holding Serena's hand.

They're so cute.

Delia thought.

Delia was looking aroind the area where most parents were seated. She then noticed one of the parents. That person seemed rather familiar.

She then thinks of who that person could be.

I never thought I'd see this day come.

Delia said to herself.

Serena's POV

As we were approaching the campsite, my knee started to hurt again, causimg us to stop.

Are you okay, Serena?

Ash asked me worriedly.

Yeah. I'll be fine.

I whispered to him, trying to ignore the pain.

I then saw my mom. Even though she wasm't saying anything, I knew she was worried, seeing she had her hands clasped together.

What happened?

Professor Oak asked us worriedly.

Serena hurt her knee, Professor. I tried to help her out earlier.

Ash explained.

For a moment, Professor Oak had a serious look on his face. Then, he quickly smiled afterwards.

If you don't mind me asking, why are yoy smiling, Professor?

Ash asked, confused.

That's because you were able to figure out the real reason why this camp was truly about.

He explained to us.

The purpose of this camp was for the campers like yourselves to build friendships with your not only your fellow campers, but Pokemon as well.

The Professor concluded.

He then looked over at Poliwag, who was carrying the Pokemon Ash saw earlier.

Well, you seem to have sone company with you. It's extremely rare to see a Pokemon from the Kalos Region in Kanto, you know.

Ash and I looked at the frog Pokemon. All this time, I thought that was just another Pokemon from Kanto.

For now, you two will get this as your reward.

Professor Oak said before pulling out a red device out of his coat pocket.

What's that, Professor?

I asked him.

You'll see. For now, sit down.

We did as he asked.

Delia, could you please ask the other campers to join us?

He asked a woman, who I assume was Ash's mom.

Of course, Professor.

She responded.

As we were waiting for the others, I heard someone panting. I then looked over to his direction.

**We're just going to ignore what happens to Gary with Bellsprout in the forest. 😂😂😂

**Author's POV**

As Gary made his way back to the campsite, he assumed that he won the event.

Hey, Gramps.

He called out to his grandfather.

So, what do I win?

He asked.

The Professor the chuckles lightly at the question.

I'm afraid we already have our winners.

The Professor responded.

What? Winners? What do you mean?

Gary asked.

Ash and Serena already won it.

Isn't there supposed to be only one winner?

Yes, that's true. But, we had a special case here.

Gary then looked for reasons as to why this was the case.

He then saw Ash and Serena together.

Let me guess, Ash and Serena won it?

Gary asked in a disappointed tone.

That's right.

Can you atleast tell me what the prize was?

Of course.

As both Oaks finished their conversation, the remaining campers rejoined them.

Alright, everyone. Seeing as we are all here, have a seat.

The kids then complied.

We are going to have a short lesson today.

The Professor announced.

About what, Professor?

Blue asked.

About this device, right here.

The Professor said as he pulls out the device he showed Ash and Serena earlier.

**Ash's POV**

Cool, I wonder what that is.

I said excitedly.

Does anyone know what this device is?

The Professor asked.

It's a Pokedex.

Blue said.

Very good, Blue.

The Professor complimented.

The Pokedex is a very important device used to help trainers learn about Pokemon.

Professor Oak explained.

Can you show us how it works, Professor?

Serena asked.

Very well. Delia, can you please carry that Vulpix for me?

Professor Oak asked Delia.

Of course, Professor.

Delia responded.

Now, if we let the Pokedex scan a Pokemon, it will give you a quick description about said Pokemon. It can also let you know which moves a Pokemon knows. However, for simplicity's sake, the device will only put in a maximum number of for moves.

Professor Oak explained.

As the Professor, finished his explaination, the bell rings, signaling the end of the session.


	3. A Lasting Friendship

It was snack time for the campers. A time to take a break from activities.

Serena carries her snacks with her. Her lunchbox was pink with a huge Rhyhorn design attached to it. She found one table where was just the one to occupy it.

Meanwhile, Ash was just having a hard time finding a table. Almost all the tables were occupied. As a result, he had to look for the table at the back.

As he was walking further, he notices that Serena was there.

Hey Serena!

Says Ash as he was waving his right hand.

Knowing that her crush just called her,Serena blushed.

She covered it knowing that Ash might see. But she still smiled at him.

This made Ash think that she wanted him to eat his snacks with her. Which she did, of course.

Soon after, the started a conversation.

So Serena, how's your knee been feeling?

Ash questioned.

Because of your help earlier, I can't even feel pain in my knee anymore.

Serena responded with complete happiness.

I'm glad to hear that.

Ash said before he smiled.

This caused Serena to blush yet again.

Serena, are you okay?

Ash questioned.

Yeah, I'm fine.

Said Serena before biting her bread.

Ash meanwhile was eating biscuits.

Serena : He looks even cuter up close.

Serena mentally said to herself.

Serena blushes while thinking about this

Because of this, Ash thought that Serena was sick. He asked her for confirmation

You look a little red, Serena. Maybe you're sick or something.

Ash said in a worried tone.

No. I'm fine. It's just a little hot in here.

Said Serena, denying the real reason why she is expiriencing this sensation.

Okay.

Said Ash in a relieved tone.

As the two finished eating their snacks, the bell rang. That signaled not only the end of snack for the campers, but end of Summer Camp as well.

Well, I guess it's for me to leave. See you later, Serena

Serena was disappointed that Ash was leaving. Because of this, she thought of an excuse to stay with him.

Wait, Ash. Can I come with you? I know I said my knee didn't hurt anymore, but I think the pain is coming .

Sure, no problem.

Ash happily responded.

Yay!

Serena happily said to herself.

Ash then held Serena's hand to ensure her safety, to which Serena giggled a bit. But Ash didn't notice.

But before leaving, all the campers must meet up with Professor Oak.

Outside Professor Oak's Lab,

Every camper was about to sit down to hear what Professor Oak was about to say. But before that, Gary notices that Ash was holding Serena's hand.

He then sat next to him, wondering what the deal was between the two friends.

Hey, Ashy-boy, what's up?

Gary called out to Ash.

Oh, hey Gary.

Ash says, greeting one of his closest friends.

What do you wanna do after camp?

Gary asked yet again.

Uh-

Ash was about to answer. However, before he could, Professor Oak started talking.

I would like to thank all of you kids who participated in our Summer Camp this year.

It was fun for all of you and me. Wouldn't you agree?

All the kids were confused because he said it in a very poetic manner.

But they still smile at the Professor to show both respect and enthusiasm.

But before we end this year's Summer Camp, I would like to congratulate our three best campers. Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak and Serena Yvonne. Come get your awards in front.

Said Professor Oak as he was getting three differently colored medals.

All the other kids clap despite the fact that they didn't win to show their support for the three awardees.

The two boys were happy that they won awards. However, Serena was surprised.

She was surprised because she really didn't do that well in the activities that took place. At least when you compare her to Ash and Gary.

Not to mention, she sprained her knee because of one particular activity.

As they were walking, Serena fel slight pain from her knee. This caused her to get teary-eyed because of it.

Ash noticed this.

Serena, what's wrong?

Asked Ash while whispering.

As Serena's begin to build up, Ash noticed her knees were slightly bent.

Don't worry, Serena. Just walk slowly and you'll be fine.

Ash says in a soft but reassuring tone.

Serena immediately nods, indicating that she trusts her best friend.

As Gary was walking along to his grandfather, he quickly looks at the two of them. But he simply smiled at them before looking back at his grandfather.

Professor Oak gave Gary a bronze colored medal, to which Gary was both confused and disappointed.

Congratulations Gary.

Professor Oak said to his grandson in his usual way.

Thanks Gramps.

Said Gary while maintaining his disappointment in his mind.

However, he still hugged his grandfather. This caused Professor Oak to reciprocate the hug.

Moments later, Ash and Serena were in front of The Professor.

Ash was happy that he will get the , he's also worried about Serena.

Serena was also feeling two emotions at once. Firstly, she feels nervous, especially around Ash Second, she also feels excited. Knowing that Ash was there made her giggle.

Congrations, you two. You both have learned a lot more than I expected.

When Gary heard this, he interrupts them.

What do you mean by"both", gramps? All of the campers, especially the three of us learned a lot in this camp. Right guys?

Yeah!

That's true. However, the reason why I gave these two these medals is because they truly understood the purpose of this camp.

Said Professor Oak as the noise subsided.

What's that purpose, gramps?

Gary curiously asked.

You see, when we rate your performances in this camp, we based the final result on three categories. First we have Recitation, Interaction and Communication.

You three did very well in these categories.

Professor Oak compemented.

Thank you.

They said smiling

You're welcome.

Professor Oak responded.

The three sat next to each other after their medals were given.

Well, that ends this year's Summer Camp. I hope you'll be able to use the knowledge you gained to become great trainers in the future.

Professor Oak said to end his speech.

We will.

They all said happily

All the campers stood to leave the lab. But before Ash left, he first called out to Serena.

Said Ash, hoping to get her attention.

Serena heard him. As a result, she blushed before looking at the opposite direction.

Serena : What is it, Ash?

Serena asked while still maintaining her blush.

Ash noticed the blush. He thinks of it as a sign of Serena being sick.

Serena, are you okay? You look like you're sick.

Ash said worriedly

Okay.

Anyway, what did you call me for?

She nervously asked.

I wanted to give you this.

Ash said as he was getting the gift.

These were two pendants, each item has a name on it. Those obviously being Ash and Serena.

Ash then gives Serena her pendant while also placing his pendant on his neck.

Thank you so much, Ash.

Serena said as she puts on her pendant.

They left the lab afterwards.

After a few days, both really got closer.

Each of them introduced themselves to each other's mother.

To their surprise, both of their mothers actually knew each other.

Hey Delia, it's been a while. How are you?

Grace said before hugging Delia.

I've been good.

Delia rsponded

How many races did you win ever since the last time we so each other?

Delia asked.

Before Grace could answer, their conversation was interrupted by the confused looks on their kids faces.

Huh?

They said in unison.

Delia immediately noticed.

Oh, that's right. Ash, I'd like you to meet Grace. We've been friends since high school.

Well, you seem to have raised a well-mannered child, Delia.

Grace complimented.

Ash simply smiled.

Thank you.

Delia replied.

Ash, Grace told me about you and her daughter are really getting along well.

We are, mom.

Ash responded before smiling.

Well, that's good to know.

Delia said with a chuckle.

Moments later, Grace noticed something Serena's neck.

What's this?

Grace questioned as she holds the gift that was given by Ash.

Oh, this? Ash gave to me as a symbol of our friendship.

Serena responded.

That's so cute.

Both mothers said in unison.

Hold on, how did you even make this? I don't remember teaching you how to do that, Ash.

Delia questioned.

It's simple, mom. I just watch you make them many times before. So, I learned from you in my own way.

Ash answered with a slight chuckle.

I never realized he made this on his own.

Serena thought while touching the pendant, along with her signature smile.

Well, I guess you do learn a lot from me after all.

Delia replied with her own chuckle.

Hey, why don't we all have lunch together? I made some for everyone.

Grace invited.

No, that won't be necessary.

Delia shyly said.

I insist.

Grace continued.

Oh, alright. I guess we can eat dinner together.

Delia finally agreed.

After hearing this, Serena smiles. Knowing that she can spend some more time with Ash.

Why don't you kids play a little bit?

Delia recommended.

Okay, mom.

Ash replied before smiling.

The two kids played tag for about ten minutes before their dinner was prepared.

Skip dinner.

Thank you so much, Grace.

No problem. I'm just happy that we spent time together again.

Grace said.

My pleasure.

Delia replied.

Moments later, Grace looked at Ash.

Oh, and Ash.

Grace called the raven-haired boy.

Yes, Mrs. Yvonne?

Ash responds.

Thank you for being a friend to my daughter. To be honest, you're the only real friend Serena has ever had. I hope you two can continue being friends.

Grace got slightly teary-eyed after saying this.

Of course, Mrs. Yvonne.

Ash happily responded.

Well, I think it's time for us to go home. Ash, say goodbye to Serena.

Delia said.

See you tomorrow, Serena.

Said Ash while waving goodbye to her.

But before he could leave, Ash was hugged by Serena.

After a few seconds, Ash reciprocates the hug.

Not wanting to interrupt the sweet moment, Delia and Grace just stayed silent.

A few more seconds later, Serena breaks the hug.

Both families then went back to their respextive houses.


	4. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 4 The Adventure Begins

It has been three years since Ash and Serena first met each other.

Both had one day left before they can go as trainers.

Serena slept early to ensure she won't be late for such a significant day.

Ash however was the opposite. He stayed up until his mom barged in his room. As a result, she yelled at him to go to bed.

He complied. But not before thinking about which starter between the three would be his choice. He then slept a few moments later.

Ten hours later,

Ash woke up. He looked at how the sun was shinning brighter than it's suppose to.

He then asked himself...

What time is it?

He then ran without even changing his clothes from his pajamas to his clothes for his journey.

He then ran right pass some cheerleaders. He then saw his long time friend and rival, Gary.

Hey, Gary. So, what Pokemon did you get?

Ash asked.

I'm not telling you, Ash. But if you really wanna know, you'll have to battle me at another time.

Gary teased.

Okay then.

Ash responded.

Gary suddenly spoke to all the people around them.

Listen everyone, I promise that I will become a Pokemon Master, and make the town of Pallet known to the entire world.

Gary said with confidence.

Gary's cheerleaders and a few townspeople cheer for him.

He entered his car and said...

Now I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokemon Trainer.

He said as his car was moving away.

Bye, Gary.

Ash said while waving his right hand.

Gary simply raised his right hand, signifying that said goodbye to his friend.

Moments later, Professor Oak stood behind the gate.

Ash immediately noticed.

So you decided to show up after all.

Professor Oak said.

Professor Oak.

Ash bowed respectfully in front of the Professor.

Where's my Pokemon?

Ash asked.

Are you sure you're ready for it?

Professor Oak asked.

Yes.

Ash responded nervously.

You look ready for bed and not for Pokemon Training.

The Professor joked.

Ash didn't respond.

They entered the lab.

Ash sees three Poke Balls on a table.

You have three choices, Ash.

Professor Oak said.

Ash holds a Poke Ball in his hand.

I thought about about it a lot. But I finally decided to choose Squitle.

Ash said while opening an empty Poke Ball.

Ash didn't say it, but he was disappointed.

Already taken by someone who was on time.

Ash picked up another Poke Ball.

That's no problem. Because now I will choose as my first Pokemon, Balbasaur.

Ash says as he opens the Poke Ball.

He then sees an empty Poke Ball.

He pouted in disappointment.

That one was also taken.

Said Professor Oak while touching his chin.

Well, that's not a problem. Because my first Pokemon will be Charmander.

Said Ash as he opens another empty Poke Ball.

The early bird gets the worm. Or in this case, the Pokemon.

Does that mean all the Pokemon are gone?

Ash asked sadly.

Well, there is still one left.

Said Professor Oak.

I have to have a Pokemon.

Ash said with a hint of desperation.

Professor Oak pushes a button. A few moments later, another Pokemon was present at the table.

Professor Oak holds the Poke Ball.

I think I should warn you, there is a problem with last one.

Said Professor Oak with a slightly more serious tone.

Ash holds the Poke Ball.

As it opens, a beam of yellow light appears out of it. Moments later, a mouse-like Pokemon appears.

Pikachu.

The Pokemon said.

Its name is Pikachu.

Professor Oak explained.

Aww, it's so cute, it's the best of all.

Ash commented

Hi, Pikachu.

Ash greeted.

Ash says as he pulled his new Pokemon into a hug.

Suddenly, Pikachu zaps Ash, electricuting him in the process.

It's a little shy, sometimes it can have an "electrifying" personality.

Professor Oak said before the zapping ended.

I see what you mean.

Now take these, your Pokedex and Poke Balls.

Said Professor Oak as he handed the items to Ash.

Thank you.

You're welcome.

The two said while being electricuted.

After awhile, they recovered and went outside, only to see the townspeople cheering for Ash as they see his first Pokemon.

Mom!

Ash called out to Delia with an embarassed tone.

Oh, Ash. After all this time, you're finally going to start your Poksmon training.

Said Delia while getting slightly closer to them.

And, I'm going miss you so much. Oh, my little boy.

Delia said while getting teary-eyed.

As Delia was getting emotional, Pikachu took a few steps, resulting in him being seen by everybody in town.

That's your Pokemon?

Delia asked.

Yeah.

Moments later, Pikachu shifted his gave on the other direction, indicating that he really doesn't like anybody around him at the moment.

I thought all Pokemon stayed inside their Poke Balls.

Delia said curiously.

Oh, right. Pikachu get in the ball, now.

Ash said as he throws the Poke Ball at Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon threw it back to his trainer, non-verbally saying that he doesn't want to be in it.

Being clueless, Ash threw it over and over.

Oh, you're playing catch. You're friends already.

Delia said in her usually energetic way.

Right.

Ash responded.

Together, me and Pikachu will catch all the Pokemon in the world.

Ash said as he carrued Pikachu to reach his eye level.

Isn't that right,buddy?

Yeah. But, it's a little weird.

Delia commented

This offended Pikachu. As a result, he shocks everybody near him. Except Professor Oak.

That's because he was standing a couple steps behind Ash.

Those rubber gloves your could come in handy.

Professor Oak said.

Why?

Ash asked while being electricuted.

Rubber blocks electricity.

Professor Oak answered

Moments later, the zapping stopped, causing everybody, besides The Professor to be shaken up.

Minutes later, they all recovered.

Ash.

Delia called out to her son.

Yes, mom?

Serena just called me while you were getting your Pokemon. She said she's already in Viridian City.

Delia said.

It's not good for a guy to keep a girl waiting.

Delia added.

Right. Bye, mom.

Ash said while running.

Ash, you forget something.

Professor Oak said.

What is it, Professor?

This.

The Professor then threw a Poke Ball containing a certain Poke Ball.


	5. Pokemon Emergency

Chapter 5 Pokemon Emergency

****The next part doesn't divert much from the anime. So I'll be skipping until Ash gets to Viriian City.****

Attention citizens of Viridian City, beyond the lookout for suspicious-looking strangers.

The blue haired officer said to to a walky talky.

Moments later, she sees a boy carrying a Pokemon in his arms.

She Ash quickly as he passed her.

Where do you think you're going, young man?

The officer asked him.

I need to get my Pokemon to the hospital.

The Ash explained.

How would I know you didn't steal it?

The officer said as she got closer to the boy.

Please, I really need to get my Pikachu to the hospital.

Said the boy, pleading for consideration.

Alright. I'll let yoi go. But only if you give me your I.D.

Said the blue-haired officer in a cheerful yet demanding tone.

Seconds later, the female officer that there's something of her interest.

Hey, what's that in your pocket.

She asked.

The Ash quickly glanced at his pocket, only to see a red device occupying the space.

Oh, this?

Said Ash, curiously as to why the officer asked about his Pokedex.

This is perfect!

She said in a happier tone.

A Pokedex! This will solve our problem.

She concluded.

Let's see, if yoi're the real deal,

As she said this, a robotic was heard from the device. **

**I'm Dexter. I am a Pokedex programed by Professor Oak for Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet. My purpose is to give Ash all the necessary information about Pokemon during his journey. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced**.**

The robotic voice said.

Am I good to go?

The Ash nervously asked.

Yes. But I have a better idea.

Ash tilted his head in confusion.

A few minutes later, Ash and the Police Officer entered a garrage It contained a motorcycle that appears to connected to bigger aparatus.

Ash and the officer rode it.

Just sit tight, don't scream and hang on.

Says the officer as she turned the engine on.

As they get closer, the officer sees a mini slope. As they get closer to it, she says...

This is tricky. Just hold on.

As they reach the slope, Ash screams from fear of danger that they might fall the wrong way, causing an accident.

Fortunately, they didn't. Instead, they entered the center while in the motorcycle.

The officer drifted her motorcycle to stop it right at the front desk.

We have a driveway, you know.

The nurse behind the front desk responded in a slightly angry tone.

It's a Pokemon Emergency.

The officer responded.

As Ash was dismounting, he saw a familiar face. The one face he knows very well.

Serena, is that you?

Ash asked the girl behind the counter.

The girl then turns around to see Ash. The girl of course was Serena, whose cheeks turned red like a tomato.

But she quickly noticed the weakened Pokemon in Ash's arms.

What happened, Ash?

Serena worriedly asked.

Ash ignores the question but looked at Serena. Even though it was only for a brief moment, she knew he was facing a serious situation.

Serena then took the liberty of talking to Nurse Joy, knowing that Ash is pretty much unable to say anything at this point.

Can you help him out, Nurse Joy?

Serena asked.

I'd be happy to.

Nurse Joy responded with a reassuring smile.

Will my Pikachu be okay, Nurse Joy?

Ash asked worriedly.

There's no need to worry.

Nurse Joy then entered the Operating Room to treat Pikachu's injiries with the help of her partners.

Ash, everything will be alright.

Serena said reassuringly.

Thanks, Officer Jenny.

Ash said to the kind officer.

Ash looks at Serena for a brief moment. He then saw a video phone.

I'll call home.

Ash then walks to the video phone. Serena simply follows him.

As Ash dials his mother's number, he sighs out of disappointment because he couldn't protect his first official Pokemon.

After a few seconds, Delia appears.

Hi, mom.

Ash said to his mother.

Hi, sweetie.

Delia said with a lot of energy.

Where are you now?

She asked.

The Pokemon Center in Viridian City.

He responded.

You're already in Viridian City?

Delia asked, surprised.

It took your father for days to get there.

Delia said, remembering her husband.

He must be so proud. You're the apple of his eye.

Delia contined.

Ash simply smiled.

By the way, have you met up with Serena yet?

Delia asked her son.

Ash moves slightly to the left, revealing that Serena was behind him.

Hello there, Mrs. Ketchum.

She greeted.

Hi there, Serena.

She said to her.

I'm glad to know that you two will be travelling together.

Delia continued.

The two smiled at each other. The thought of traveling together made them happy because they've been best friends for a long time.

Serena, your mom me earlier. She said she'd be participating on a Rhyhorn Race in Vermillion City in a week.

Delia said.

Thank you for telling me, Mrs. Ketchum.

Serena said.

Well, both of you better something to eat.

Delia said.

Right.

The two said in unison.

Goodnight, you two.

She said with a giggle.

Serena was nervous but Ash was confused about what's going on.

Delia ended the call afterwards.

Hey, Serena.

Ash called out.

Yeah, Ash?

Serena asked quickly.

Do you know what those Pokemon are?

Ash asked as he points to the paintings of three strong-lookung bird Pokemon and one quadraped Pokemon

I only know three of them but not the fourth one.

Serena responded.

They are Articuno Zapdos, Moltres and Arcanine

Serena continued.

One of these four, I'm I saw it fly near me earlier.

Ash said.

Did the Pokedex say anything about it?

Serena asked.

The Pokedex said it was an undiscovered Pokemon. It also said it can grant people eternal happiness.

Ash responded.

Eternal happiness, huh? Wow, I wonder what will make me happy? Besides being with you.

Serena thought to herself while blushing.

Are you okay, Serena? Why are you so red?

Ash asked.

It must be something I ate.

Serena said.

By the way, Serena, what Pokemon did you choose?

Ash asked curiously.

Do you remember the race we had during Summer Camp with a few Pokemon?

She asked him.

Yeah.

Well, the Pokemon that I was assigned to at the time was really getting attached to me. Professor Oak even noticed it. He just let me have it.

Really? That's really cool.

Wanna see it?

Serena asked.

Ash nods in agreement.

Okay. Vulpix, let's go.

Serena said as she throws a Poke Ball in the air.

Moments later, a red fox Pokemon came out of it.

Vulpix.

The Pokemon said.

Ash was happy that Serena has Vulpix. But the thought of Serena having her partner Pokemon beside her saddened Ash slightly.

Moments later, a jingle played, signifying that the treatment for Pikachu has finished.

I have good news, Ash. Your Pikachu will be alright. It just needs a day of rest.

Nurse Joy said.

Thank you very much, Nurse Joy.

Ash said.

It's just in the third room on the left.

Got it. Thanks again, Nurse Joy.

Ash said.

Nurse Joy responded with a smile.

As Ash and Serena approach the room,they were conversing.

I never knew you had a Pikachu, Ash.

Serena said, surprised.

I could say the same thing about you and Vulpix.

Ash said before chuckling.

That reminds me. How did the two of you even meet?

Serena coriously asked.

The Professor said yesterday that you're only supposed to have one of three beginner Pokemon.

Serena continued.

That's true. But he said three people, including Gary already took them because I got up late.

Ash answered.

Speaking of late, we should probably eat dinner soon, don't you think?

Serena said as she was looking on a nearby wall clock.

Yeah, but we'll have to visit check on Pikachu first.

Ash says

Right.

Serena responded as Ash was turning the knob to Pikachu's room.

As Ash was opening the door, Serena caught a glimpse of Pikachu sleeping.

You better slow it down, Ash.

Serena whispered.

Sorry.

Ash whispered back.

As they approch the hospitalbl bed, Nurse Joy enters the room.

Excuse me, Ash.

Nurse Joy said.

Yes?

Ash said with curiousity.

Professor Oak is asking if he could have a word with you.

She said.

Ash didn't respond at first. Not wanting to leave his partner's side, he looked at Pikachu. Serena then smiles and nods, suggesting that she'll look after the Mouse Pokemon for him.

Ash then nods back non-verbally saying"Thanks, Serena."

Ash walks with Nurse Joy near the lobby of the center.

Ash sees Professor on a bigger screen that was previously occupied by the picture of Articuno. However, in Ash's perspective, the screen showed the back of the Professor's head.

Uh..

Ash said as he noticed the Professor's head.

What's wrong, Ash? Don't you recpgnize me?

The Professor asked.

No, Professor. I didn't recognize the back of your head.

Ash responded.

I just spoke tp your mother earlier today. She told me that you've reached Viridian City. Is that correct.

The Professor asked.

Yes.

Ash responded.

The other trainers also told me they made it there safely. Serena even told me that she'd be waiting for you.

At the mention of Serena's name, Ash just turned around, ashamed to admit what happened to his Pikachu.

What's the matter, Ash?

The Professor asked.

I'm just worried about Pikachu, Professor.

Ash weakly admitted.

Don't worry, Ash.

Professor Oak said with a reassiring smile.

After all, you have an excellent medical expert next to you. Isn't that right, Nurse Joy?

Nurse Joy just chuckles at the compliment.

It's to see you again, Ash. I'll talk to you soon.

Professor Oak said before ending the call.


	6. Trouble In The Center

# Chapter 6 Trouble In The Center

After the call has ended, an orange-hairef girl enters the center while carrying a broken bike.

Now I got you!

Ash looked at where the loud noise came from. It turns out, it came from Misty, the owner of the bike.

Look, I told you I'd pay you back someday, and I will. My number one priority right now is Pikachu's health.

After hearing this, Misty calms herself down.

Is it very serious?

Misty asked in a sympathetic tone.

Not anymore. But he hasn't woken up yet.

Ash said in a sad tone.

Moments later, a purple ball of gas appeared out of nowhere, releasing smoke. It caused everyone in the lobby to cough.

What was that for?

Ash said.

A siluette of one man and woman can be seen.

(They recite the classic Team Rocket Mottto)

What are you guys even doing here?

Ash asked angrily.

We're here in search for rare and valuable Pokemon.

James amswered.

You're wrong. This center is for weak and injured Pokemon.

Nurse Joy answered, dlightly raising her voice.

True. But we might find some diamonds in the rough.

Jessie replied.

Knowing his Pokemon and best friend was in trouble, Ash ran back to hospital room where they were located. Misty tried to follow, but she was cornered by Jessie and James' Pokemon

Nurse Joy got a chance to report the situation to the Pokemon Center of the next town.

This is the Pewter City Pokemon Center, we are now ready to receive Poke Balls.

The Nurse Joy of the next town responded.

A machine was transporting the Poke Balls.

The only thing they have to worry about is the threat of Koffing and Ekans' attacks.

They used Smokescreen and bie respectively.

Are you guys okay?

Ash worriedly asked.

We're fine, Ash. But what's going on?

Serena asked.

Some theives are attacking the center. We have to leave. Now!

As they left the hospital room, some smoke were passing through, causing them to coug.

Knowing that the situation was getting worse, Serena called het partner for assistance.

Let's go, Vulpix.  
Vulpix, use Ember.

Serena ordered, to which Vulpix obeyed.

The attack hit Koffing, causing it to wince in pain.

Exans then retaliated back with Poison Sting. Luckily, Vulpix didn't get poisoned.

Counter with Tackle.

Vulpix then attacked with all its strength. So much strength to the point that every member of Team Rocket was sent flying into the air.

We won. We won, Vulpix. We won.

Serena said with a happy tone.

I guess that means I can battle too.

Serena said to herself.

Vulpix!

Vulpix responded with a smile.

Congratulations, Serena.

Ash said as the two hugged each other.

Thanks, Ash.

Serena responded.

Vulpix!

Vulpix said as it walks closer to the two of them.

You were great too, Vulpix.

Ash complimented as he knelt

Vul!

Vulpix said, saying thank you in its own language.

As they finished their conversation, the Police Officer fron earlier came in.

Is everything alright?

She asked.

It is now, officer.

Ash responded.

Is that so? If that's the case, I'll just have to asked about what happened.

The officer said as she takes out a pen and paper.

(Skipping that)

Thanks a lot Nurse Joy.

Ash and Serena said in unison.

I should really be the one to thank you both. Without the two of yoy, this center might've been destroyed. Luckily, we only got some minor damage.

Nurse Joy responded.

And I should really be thanking you Officer Jenny. Without you, the situation might've gotten worse

Ash said as he bowed respectfully.

That's my job.

Officer Jenny said.

Well, I guess we'll be leaving now. Thanks again.

Ash said.

Bye.

Serena said as they left the center.

However, they are still being followed by Misty.

I'll get you back for this someday, Ash.

Misty said to herself as she was following the two of them undetected.


	7. Ash Catches A Pokemon

# Handkerchief Chapter 7 Ash Catches a Pokemon

After Ash and Serena traveled through the Viridian City, they entered the Viridian Forest.

Wow, this place really brings back memories.

Serena said as she was reminisicing the day she was saved by Ash.

Yeah, it does. If I remember correctly, we had a race.

Ash said as they were walking along.

Serena was secretly disappointed that Ash forgot that he helped her.

Oh well. I guess it's impossible to remember everything all the time, right?

Serena said to herself.

Suddenly, a Caterpie crawls near then.

Oh, cool. It's a Caterpie.

Ash exclaimed.

Why don't you go catch it?

Serena recommended.

Alright, stand back.

Ash said excitedly as he prepares a Poke Ball.

Ash then twisted his hat before throwing the Poke Ball.

Go, Poke Ball.

He said as the ball hit its mark.

A red beam of light then covered Caterpie before the bug Pokemon seemingly got captured.

As the ball, wiggles back and fourth, Ash, Serena and Pikachu looked at it with intense expression.

After the ball stopped wiggling, it was accompanied by a pop sound. Obviously, this signified that Caterpie was captured.

Alright! I caught Caterpie.

Ash said happily before he unknowingly grabbed Serena by the elbow.

Hey,wait a minute. I'm getting dizzy, Ash. I'm gonna get sick, quick.

Serena said as they ran in cicles. Pikachu tried to look at his trainer directly. As a result, the Mouse Pokemon got dizzy and fell to the ground.

As Ash realized what was going on, he stopped moving.

Sorry about that, Serena.

Ash said apologetically.

It's okay, Ash. I understand. You were just excited.

Serena said in a very understanding tone.

While the two were talking, Misty saw everything that happened.

Who's that, Ash?

Serena asked before Ash looked from behind.

Hey, Misty.

Said Ash in a unenthusiastic tone.

Ash.

Misty said in a simillar fashion.

Hey, Ash. Who's this girl anyway?

Serena asked with a hint of jeloisy in her voice.

That's Misty. She's the owner of the bike I borrowed to rescue Pikachu earlier.

Ash explained.

Borrowed?

Misty repeated angrily.

You were the one who used it without my permission. And because of you, I can't travel faster anymore.

Misty continued.

Pikachu.

Ash called out to his partner.

Pikachu then regained consciousness at the call of his trainer.

We found a new friend.

Ash said excitedly.

Pikachu then sniffs the Poke Ball to sense if what his trainer said was true.

Pikachu then squeal squealed happily, indicating that he approves of this new friend.

Pikachu, I'm glad you like it.

From now on, we'll catch a hole bunch of new friends.

Caterpie, you're sticking with us.

Ash announced.

Does that mean...

Before Misty could even finish her sentence, Ash already threw Caterpie's Pike Ball.

Misty has always had fear for bugs. Caterpie wasn't even out of his Poke Ball yet, but she was already running.

There's nothing to be scared of.

Serena said.

Come on, Caterpie. Climb up on my shoulder

Caterpie nodded. But after seeing Misty, the bug Pokemon then crawls quickly towards the orange haired girl.

Hey, Caterpie. Come back.

Ash pleaded

The bug Pokemon then affectionately placed his face on Misty's legs.

Hey, Misty. Caterpie really likes you.

Ash said.

That's cute.

Serena commented.

Get this disgusting bug away from me.

Misty told Ash.

Caterpie then move his face forward to make himself look cute for Misty.

Please don't come any closer to me.

Misty said as she crawled backwards, resting her head on a tree nearby.

What? You think Caterpie is disgusting?

Caterpie then looked on the ground with sadness.

Vulpix then came out of her Poke Ball on her own.

Where are you going, Vulpix?

Serena asked her partner Pokemin.

She then sees that Vulpix was concerned about Caterpie.

I guess that answers my question.

Pikachu and Vulpix then tried to comfort the bug Pokemon. Pikachu simply patted his back to so. Vulpix was there trying to the same thing but verbally.

I know. You'll be friends with that creepy bug, and I'll be friends with Pikachu.

Misty suggested as she places Pikachu around her lap.

Pikachu only likes me and zaps anybody who tries to-

Ash couldn't even finish what he was saying as he noticed that Pikachu was enjoying Misty's company.

Pikachu.

Ash said in a very angry tone.

Caterpie once again tries to look cute around Misty.

It's so gross. Ash, put that slimy thing back in the Poke Ball. Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world.

Misty said angrily.

Aside from you, what are the other disgusting things?

Ash retorted.

Very funny. Carrots, peppers and bugs. Everybody has something they don't like, and I don't like bugs.

Misty continued.

Yeah? Well, I like carrots and peppers and bugs. What I don't like us how you're hurting Caterpie's feelings with your silly fear of bugs.

Misty just ignores the remark.

I don't think you're disgusting at all, Caterpie.

Ash assured his new Pokemon.

Come on, climb up on my shoulder.

Ash suggested as he extends his arm so that his Pokemon can climb.

You're not gonna scare Misty anymore.

Ash said.

What do you mean he won't scare me?

Misty asked.

We'll go on without her.

Ash said.

Maybe you should capture a new Pokemon too, Serena.

Ash suggested to his best friend.

Okay.

She responded.

Misty was forced to follow them.

Ash and Serena looked for a new Pokemon to catch. As they were searching, Serena spots pink Pokemon near the bushes.

What's that, Ash?

She asked him curiously.

I have no idea.

Ash respinded.

Maybe the the Pokedex has an answer.

Serena said she takes out her Pokedex.

**Leave some reviews, guys. I'd to know your thoughts on this story so far.**


	8. Serena's First Capture

# Handkerchief Chapter 8 Serena's First Capture

Ash and Serena looked for a new Pokemon to catch. As they were searching, Serena spots pink Pokemon near the bushes

What's that, Ash?

She asked him curiously.

I have no idea.

Ash respinded.

Maybe the the Pokedex has an answer.

Serena said she takes out her Pokedex.

Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon **  
Caterpie is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds its skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon**.

The Pokedex stated in its rbotic voice.

Huh?

Serena said in confusion.

Isn't that a Caterpie?

Serena asked before pointing her finger at Ash's newly-caught Pokemon.

Ash nods to answer her question.

Why is that Caterpie pink, though?

The honey blonde girl asked.

I don't know.

Ash answered before shrugging.

Maybe you should catch it, Serena.

Ash suggested.

Okay. Wish me luck.

Serena said before walking closer to the pink Caterpie.

You'll need it.

Ash responded.

Let's go, Vulpix.

Serena said before her partner ran in front of her trainer. Then, she went into her battle stance.

Don't use any fire moves.

Misty said.

Don't you think I know that?

Serena responded with irritation present in her intonation.

Vulpix, use Tackle.

Serena commanded. Vulpix obeyed her trainer's command without a second thought.

The pink Worm Pokemon was damaged by a considerable amount. However, it is still strong enough to battle the Fox Pokemon.

Alright, Vulpix. Use Tackle onr more time.

Serena said. Vulpix gladly obeyed.

But before the Fox Pokemon could hit her foe, a shadow of a Flyimg Type Pokemon could be seen. Clearly, its target is the bug Pokemon. Luckly, the bird Pokemon missed.

Wow, a Pidgeotto.

Ash said before taking out his Pokedex.

Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon.

Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.**

Alright, let's go, Pikachu.

Ash said to his partner.

However, there was something that was not known by all three trainers. Ash's Caterpie really likes the pink Caterpie. Because of this, he tried to battle the Bird Pokemon on his own despite knowing that he has a big disavantage.

Caterpie.

Ash said with worry.

Pidgeotto was preparing to attack the two Worm Pokemon.

What am I gonna do?

Ash asked himself.

Pidgeotto was alredy using Quick Attack

Ash, do something.

Misty said loudly. Although she is afraid of bugs, she loves all Pokemon. As a result, she was still worried about the two bug Pokemon's safety.

Mere seconds before impact, Ash finally thought of a good strategy.

That's it!

Caterpie, String Shot, now.

Ash commanded.

Luckily, Pidgeotto was only had one thought in its mind. That was to eat these two bug Pokemon. It wasn't able to think fast enough to dodge, resulting in the Bird Pokemon being completely covered by webs that came from Caterpie's mouth.

Okay, Caterpie. Use Tackle.

Pidgeotto was down on the ground, severely weakened by the blow. Ash saw this as an opportunity to capture the Bird Pokemon.

Go Poke Ball!

Ash said before throwing his Poke Ball.

The ball then hit Pidgeotto. The ball then bounced after impact, opens by itself, releasing a beam that eventually put Pidgeotto inside.

The ball shook once, indicating that it can be captured. When it shook for a second time, Ash had a serious look on his face. He was still worried that the Bird Pokemon may still have a chance to escape. When it shook for a third time, Ash was a bit more relaxed. But he was still worried.

When they finally heard a pop sound, Ash was so happy that he made a peace sign using his two fingers without him realizing while saying...

Yes, we caught Pidgeotto!

Pikachu!

Pikachu then immitated the hand sign that his trainer just did.

Congratulations, Ash.

Serena said with a light blush.

Thanks, Serena.

Ash responded.

Excuse me. Maybe one of you should focus on your battle.

Misty suggested.

Right.

Serena said before looking back at the pink Pokemon. But before they could resume their battle, Ash's Caterpie was using String Shot upwards. Eventually, the bug Pokemon started glowing.

It's evolving.

All three trainers said in unison.

Cool!

Ash said happily as he takes out his Pokedex.

Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon.

It has encased its body in a hard shell. It reaches this stage faster than any other Pokemon of this variety**.

Nice to meet you, Metapod.

Ash said to his newly-evolved Bug Type Pokemon.

However, he then noticed that the Cocoon Pokemon doesn't talk.

Not in the mood to talk?

Ash asked, accompanied with a chuckle.

I've never known anyone like him. He really does love Pokemon.

Both girls said unknowingly in unison.

Serena was slightly irritated about this. Misty was confused as to why this was happening, but ignores the feeling.

Suddenly, the pink Caterpie Serena was trying to catch is also glowing.

After evolving, a pink Metapod took its place.

It then had a serious look on its face, suggesting that it wants to battle Serena's Vulpix.

Let's do this Vulpix.

Serena commanded.

Vulpix had a determined to look on her face.

Vulpix, use Quick Attack.

Serena said while doing her battling gesture.

Metapod was sent flyimg by the attack. But before hitting its body on a tree, it used String Shot that hit Vulpix directly in the face, lessening the damage of the impact in the process.

Vulpix, use Will-O Wisp to neutralize the strings.

Serena said worriedly.

Metapod then used Harden to increase its defenses.

Now's your chance, Serena. Attack now, before it can be even more dangerous.

Misty shouted as a warning.

Serema heard the statement. However, she chose to not respond.

Quick Attack, one more time.

Serena said, hoping that the attack would allow her to the chance to capture the Pokemon.

After the attack had hit, Metapod was severely weakened.

Go, Poke Ball.

Serena said as she threw the ball.

The ball wiggled three times then made a pop sound, signifying that the Bug Type has been caught.

Alright! We just caught Metapod!

Serena said as she celebrated her first capture with Vulpix.

Congratulations, Serena.

Said Ash.

Thanks, Ash.

Said Serena.

#Handkerchief 


	9. Challenge Of The Samurai

Challenge Of The Samurai

While Serena was celebrating her first capture, Misty just stood there. Obviously, she was disappointed to say the least.

To her, it was hilarious that these rookie trainers would be so happy at the capture of such a weak Pokemon.

But deep inside, she simply was scared. Being close to any Bug Type Pokemon really wasn't her cup of tea.

And as the three Trainers were walking along with their Pokemon, Misty screamed in fear.

What's wrong, Misty?

Ash asked.

I think I see another bug.

Misty responded nervously while hanging on to a tree branch.

Ash saw the opportunity for a joke,he couldn't resist the urge to say it.

Maybe it's a "Cowterpie".

Misty and Pikachu just fell on the ground because of how ridiculous they thought that joke was. Serena and Vulpix just laughed.

That's not funny. You know I hate bugs, and I saw one right over there.

Misty said.

Ash looks at the direction. He then saw a worm-like Pokemon with a sharp stinger on its head after they stoppef laughing.

Cool, a Weedle.

Ash said excitedly before pulling out his Pokedex.

Weedle.

The stinger on this Pokemon's head guarantees that any attacker will "get the point" right where it hurts.

A stinger, huh? Now there's a challenge.

Ash said.

Why are you so excited about a bug with a stinger? Make it go away.

Misty said.

You gotta be kidding. You can't expect a great Pokemon Trainer like tp let a Weedle escape. I'm gonna catch it.

Ash replied.

Let's go, Pikachu.

Ash called to his starter.

All three trainers realized that Pikachu was just sleeping.

Okay. I guess you can take a nap.

Ash said as he rubs Pikachu's ears softly.

If Pikachu's not able to battle, then which of them can?

Ash said as he was thinking.

Alright, Froakie, come on out.

Ash said as he throws a Poke Ball.

Froakie then appeared.

Is that the same Froakie you found during that race, Ash?

Serena asked.

Yup.

Ash responded.

While a two were conversing, the wild Weedle was approaching a Misty.

She then realized there was something rubbing against her legs.

Having an obvious fear of bugs, Misty ran in the opposite direction.

Don't just stand there. Catch it.

Misty yelled.

Froakie, use your frubbles to immpbilize Weedle.

Froakie did as he was told.

Aldight. Go Pole Ball.

Ash said before throwing the Poke Ball.

Afterwards, a rather suspicious-looking person was ight behind Ash.

Greetings. Am I addressing the Pokemon Trainer who comes from Pallet?

The mysterious person asked.

I'm a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet, but I'm a little busy.

Ash responded.

Little did Ash know, that person had a sword that he could use to hurt him.

Misty then came back running.

Ash!

She said worriedly.

Ash then turned around to where the sound was coming from.

Having strong instincts, Froakie immediately blocks the sword just before it his Trainer.

Serena was getfing worried.

What could this guy even want from Ash?

She thought worriedly.

That sword doesn't scare me. There's no way you're stealing my Pokemon.

Ash said angrily.

I am no Pokemon Thief.

The person responded.

Who are you then?

Misty asked.

I am Samurai. I'm fearless and completely invincible in combat.

Samurai said.

Why did you even asked if I came from Pallet Town anyway?

Ash asked.

You see, I know that every Regional Professor is required to give a new batch of Trainers what we call a starter Pokemon in a specific town.

The Samurai explained.

In your case, would be Pallet Towm, correct?

The person asked.

Yes.

Ash responded.

In that case, let's have a match.

The person offered.

Okay.

Ash said enthusiastically.

Hold on!

Serena interrupted.

What's wrong, Serena?

Ash asked her.

If you really wanna battle trainers from Pallet, that would be us.

Serena said.

A double battle would be a delight.

Samurai said

Alright.

Ash said

Misty, do you mind being the referee?

Ash asked.

As long as we get this over with.

Misty responded.

A Few Minutes Later,

The Double Battle between Ash and Serena from Pallet Town, and Samurai from the Viridian Forest will now begin. One side may use up to two Pokemon. The battle wil be over when both Pokemon from one side are unable to continue.

Misty explained.

Just then, Pikachu woke up from his nap.

Had a nice nap, Pikachu?

Ash asked his partner Pokemon while scratching his back. Pikachu then responded with a delighted cry.

Alright. Let's go, Pikachu.

The Mouse Pokemon then ran in front of his Trainer. Sparks then came out of his cheeks, signaling that he was ready for battle.

Froakie was disappointed that he couldn't battle at the moment. But, he still hoped that his Trainer could win.

Vulpix then light touches Serena's legs, signaling that she wants to battle too.

Wanna battle too, Vulpix?

Serena asked.

Vulpix then immediately ran in front of her Trainer.

Pinsir, Metapod, stand by for battle.(I can already predict the comments.)

Samurai said before throwing two Poke Balls.

What's that?

Serena said to herself as she pulls out her Pokedex.

Pinsir,

This fearsome Pokemon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents.

We'll have to watch out out for those claws.

Serena said.

Yeah.

Ash nooded in agreement.

Vulpix, use Quick Attack on Pinsir.

You too, Pikachu.

Both Trainers ordered.

That's just pathetic. Pinsir, Vice Grip. And Metapod, use Harden.

Both Pikachu and Vulpix ran as fast as they could to avoid theur opponent's simultaneous attack.

Metapod, String Shot.

Metapod then released webs of string aimed towards the Mouse Pokemon.

Dodge it, Pikachu.

Ash commanded.

Pikachu then jumped to dodge the attack.

Vulpix, use Ember.

Vulpix complied without any doubt. She concentrated her attack on Pinsir, knowing that her attack will help them win.

Pikachu, you use Thundershock on Metapod.

The attack landed directly on Metapod, maximizing the damage.

Metapod is unable to battle.

Misty announced.

Samurai then gritted his teeth as he returned Metapod in its Poke Ball.

One down,

Ash began.

one to go.

Serena contined.

This is getting kinda boring.

Misty thought.

Vulpix, finish this off with Ember.

The attack hit directing, causing Metapod to faint.

Metapod is unable to battle. Which means Ash and Serena from Pallet Town are the winners.

Samurai then puts Metapod back in its Poke Ball.

You two may have won this battle, but this is nothing compared to what I expirienced previously against the other Trainers from Pallet. Especially the one with a Bulbasaur, that Trainer is really something special.

Samurai said.

Right.

Ash said, slightly insulted.

Hey Samurai, do you know where the quickest route out of the forest is?

Ash asked.

Alright then, I'll show you the way.

15 minutes later,

This trails leads to Pewter City.

Said Samurai, pointing into a steaight path.

If we ever meet again, it would be great if we could battle.

Ash said enthusiastically.

Farewell.

Samurai said as Ash, Serena Misty and Pikachu waved goodbye.

**Next chapter will be released on the day I wrote the first chapter of this story. It's just a few days before the anniversary.**

**Leave some reviews, guys. Also, please do share this with your friends.**


	10. Pewter City Part 1

# Chapter 10 Pewter City Part 1

Author's POV

Ash, Serena, Misty and Pikachu finally found their way to Pewter City.

Ash ran on top of a rock to get a better view of the city.

Wow, it's Pewter City.

Misty said excitedly.

We finally made it.

Serena said before sighing. Knowing that they can rest for a short while made her happy.

Pewter City is gray, the color of stone. This city has always been famous for stone.

A mysterious voice said.

Ash looked slightly further from where he was sitting, only to see a man sitting on the ground.

What the.. Who's this old guy?

Ash asked Misty and Serena.

Never met him.

Misty said.

I don't know.

Serena responded.

The name's Flint, and you're sitting on some of my merchandise, kid.

Said the mysterious man.

Oh, sorry.

Ash apologized.

Ash then noticed a few rocks inside a couple shelves.

You sell rocks?

Ash asked.

They're Pewter City's souvenirs.

Flint said proudly.

He then noticed Pikachu and Vulpix looking rather tired.

Misty has a strange feeling around Flint. The feeling that he's up to something.

Your Pokemon look worn out. I think we should go to the Pokemon Center.

Flint suggested.

The four walked to the Pokemon. As they walked inside, they were greeted happily by Nurse Joy.

Huh? Nurse Joy?

Ash said, confused.

Yes, I'm Nurse Joy.

She confirmed.

But, this isn't Viridian City. This is Pewter Citty.

Said Ash.

The Nurse Joy in Viridian City is my little sister. I've heard nice things about all of you, very nice.

Nurse Joy stated.

Thank you.

They said in unison.

Have you seen that poster?

Chansey then extended her hand, signaling Ash and Serena to give her their Poke Balls.

Ash tried looking for said poster. Fortunately, he found it quickly.

Ash had his eyes focused on the part of that says " Pokemon League Regional Championships"

Five minutes later,

Ash then receives all of his Poke Balls from Nurse Joy. Pikachu jumps back on his shoulder.

Serena, all your Pokemon have been checked too.

Ash called out.

Coming.

Serena said as she was running towards the front desk. She then received them from Nurse Joy.

Thanks for telling me, Ash.

Said Serena.

Do you mind if we eat lunch now, Serena? I'm kinda feeling hungry.

Asked Ash.

Okay. I'll just call my mom. I'll be right back.

Serena's POV

As I was walking ip to the phone, I accidentally bumped into someone.

Oh, sorry. Are you okay?

He asked.

The impact wasn't that painful. It took me only a few seconds to recover. I looked at who I bumped into.

It was Manuel. He move in a year after I met Ash. Since Pallet Town wasn't really that big, all of the kids really got to know each other quickly.

Manuel's/My POV

Serena, is that you?

I asked the honey blonde girl.

Yes. It's been a while, Manuel. What have you been up to?

Serena asked me.

The usual. I've been traveling for six months. I've already reached the minimum amount of badges, so I've been taking a break.

I responded.

So, how are things going between you and Ash?

I asked, getting closer to her.

Well, we've been doing good.

Serena said.

So, have you told him how you feel yet? I know you like him.

I asked her. She was red as a tomato.

How long have you known about that?

She said nervously.

Ever since I met you both. You were always blushing even if a person just mentions his name.

I teased.

Anyway, can you excuse me?

She asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

She approached a phone, dialing a number. A person's face appeared. I recognized that face. I was Grace, Serena's mom.

Serena's POV

How are things going, Serena?

My mom asked.

We've been doing well, mom.

I responded.

My mom then noticed Manuel walking near me. He seems to have noticed her looking at him, causing him to go near me.

Manuel's POV

It's nice to see you again, Ms. Yvonne.

I said respectfully.

I could say the same thing to you, young man.

She said.

I've heard you've been staying in Vermillion City for a Rhyhorn Race a few weeks from now.

I said.

That's right. If you make it, would you watch the competition too?

She suggested.

It would be my pleasure.

I responded.

By the way aren't you kids suppose to have dinner by now? And I know a certain someone who would really love that right now.

Grace said, winking at Serena.

Serena then puts a finger underneath her chin, thinking of who her mother was talking about.

She then realized who that person was.

ASH!

Serena screamed.

I forget I told him to wait for me

Serena panicked.

I'm sorry, mom. I'll being seeing you.

Serena said as she was walking away from the monitor.

Alrught, honey. Stay safe.

Said Grace before her daughter was out of sight.

By the way Manuel, can you do me a favor?

What is it, Ms. Yvonne?

I asked.

Can you watch over both them for me? I know they'll do well, but can you watch over them for me? Just to make sure they don't get too " intimate".

Grace said.

Alright then.

I said nervously.

I ran to the cafeteria, thinking that they'll be there.

**I still can't believe already been a year since I wrote the first chapter. Right now, I just finished writting chapter 32. **

**Anyway, what do you think of my appearance in this story?**

**Leave your thoughts below, and share this story with your friends.**


	11. Pewter City Part 2

# Chapter 11 Pewter City Part 2

Manuel's POV

After we were all done eating, I literally just noticed a certain orange-haired girl was with us.

Hey, Misty. What's going on? You don't seem too happy.

I called out. She just crossed her arms in response.

I honestly never seen this side of her before. I've known her for eight years, and she never acted this way.

You know her?

Ash and Serena said, surprised.

It's a long story.

I said nervously.

If you really wanna know, ask him yourself.

She then pointed at Ash before leaving our table.

Ash's POV

Manuel left the table to follow Misty. Serena on the other hand decided to go outside to get some fresh air. I then noticed a certain piece of paper was left behind.

Hey, you can't leave me with the bill. Come back here.

I said, irritated.

I then feel myself getting thirsty. I then asked Nurse Joy if I could buy one. Thankfully, it was free.

Manuel's POV

I was getting really worried. What has Ash to make Misty so upset?

As I was walking closer to her, Misty just screamed out of anger.

Take one more step if you really wanna get hurt, Manuel.

Knowing her well, these are most likely one of her empty threats. So, I decided to get even closer to her.

We need to talk, Misty. What has Ash even done to you that makes you so angry?

I asked out of desparation.

I've known all three of you for a long time. Especially you, Misty. Just tell me what the problem is, and we'll try to solve it.

I continued.

Misty told me about the problem. It was about her bike. It might seem ridiculous to some people, but the smallest things can make a big difference.

That bike really was special to her. That's because it was the last gift she got from her mom.

I talked to Misty for a few more minutes. She then said that she really wants to travel with me on my journey along with Ash and Serena.

I already have eight badges. I originally planned tp only take a break here. But because of this, let's just say I had a bit too much fun.

I almost forgot. Can you wait here for a minute, Misty? I'll just be getting my Pokemon.

I asked.

Okay.

She said nervously.

Before I bumped into Serena, I was waiting for my Pokemon to be checked out. I think it's safe to say that they're a bit disappointed to say the least.

After getting my Poke Balls from Nurse Joy, I thanked her, then left to find Misty immediately.

Ready to go, Misty?

She didn't even respond. Instead, she pulled me by the hand, forcing me to walk in the same direction.

Classic Misty.

I said to myself.

We then met up with Ash and Serena outside.

Ready to go, Ash?

I heard Serena say.

Yeah.

Ash responded.

Hold on you two, I suggest at least one of you to challenge the gym here first.

I said, stopping them in the process.

There's a gym here?

Ash asked.

Yes, there is. This city's Gym Leader, Brock may not be very strong when we you compare him to other Gym Leaders, but he's very knowledgeable when it comes to Pokemon.

I said confidently.

Wow Manuel, you sure do know your stuff.

Ash said.

Oh, come on. I don't really know that much, do I?

I asked nervously

Anyway, let's go.

As we walked towards the gym, I noticed that Serena was blushing.

Ash was walking in between us. I nudged him just a little bit towards her. This caused Serena to trip.

Sorry about that, Serena.

Ash said as he holds her hand, helping her stand up. I then noticed Serena's blush was getting redder.

Mission accomplished.

I said to myself with a grin as Misty and I walked.

Ash opens the building's door. Strangely enough, the gym has no lighting.

Ash's POV

Who goes there?

The lights quickly turned on, revealing a guy with spiky hair.

So, you must be Brock. I'm Ash from Pallet Town. I challenge you.

Ash said with a confident grin.

Is this your first Gym Match?

Brock asked.

This match is for Pokemon League Authorization. There are special rules.

What special rules?

Ash asked.

We will use two Pokemon. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon.

Brock stated.

Got it.

Both of us walked to opposite sides of the battlefield.

Good luck out there, Ash.

Serena said as she walks with Misty and Manuel in the stands.

Thanks, Serena.

I said before waving my hand.

Manuel's POV

If you don't mind me asking, what Pokemon does Ash have?

I asked Serena.

Ash has Pikachu, Butterfree, Weedle and Froakie.

Serena responded.

What?

I said, surprised.

How does he have a Froakie?

I asked.

Froakie is a Pokemon that's native to the Kalos.

I stated.

We really don't know. You see, that Froakie was the first Pokemon Ash ever owned. Like you said, Froakie is a Pokemon native to Kalos. Ash got him after talking to Professor Sycamore.

Okay then. Greninja, come on out.

We'll watch the battle together.

I told him.

Before we even had a chance to watch, Brock's first Pokemon, Geodude, was already knocked out.

Return, Geodude.

I heard Brock say.

Be alert, Froakie.

Ash said as his Froakie was in battle stance.

That Froakie sure is well-trained.

I commented. Greninja nodded in agreement.

Froakie, use Bubble.

Ash commanded.

Onix use Dig to dodge.

Onix then hid himself underground, possibly moving to confuse Froakie.

Onix went back up on the ground several times, severely damaging him in the process.

Are you alright, Froakie?

Ash asked worriedly.

Froakie nodded, confirming that he was.

Your Pokemon certainly is strong. But, if that's the case, we'll just have to be stronger. Onix, Bind, go.

All of us were getting worried, especially Serena. She had her hands clasped together tightly.

Froakie, Double Team.

Ash ordered. Froakie then created five copies of himself on the field.

All of us were relieved that The Frog Ninja Pokemon didn't get hit by a dangerous attack.

At least that's what I thought. There were other people watching the match. Five girls and five boys. They seem to be Brock's supporters.

Froakie, Bubble.

Ash commanded. The Rock Snake Pokemon then went down as the barrage of bubbles hit it's target.

Ash was about to deliver the final command to finish of the match. However, the kids that were watching the match surrounded him, preventing him from giving the command.

Stop it, all of you. This is an official match, we must finish it.

Brock ordered them.

His sisters and brothers then argued with him for a bit.

Knowing that he was inevitably going to lose the match, Brock gave Ash the Boulder Badge.

We went back down to the battlefield to congratulate Ash fir his win. Brock then recognized me. We had a bit of time to catch up.

We then left the building after a few minutes. However, before we were able to leave the city, Brock then called out to Ash. He then said that he really wanted to go with us on a journey. But because of his responsibilities to his family and the gym prevented him to do so.

Luckily for him, his father returned from his journey to take care of his family.(Yes, he did go on a journey in this story)

This allowed Brock to leave without worrying.


	12. The Origin Of Mt Moon

# Chapter 12 The Origin Of Mt. Moon

Manuel's POV

The next day,

We are on our way to Mt. Moon, the place that most people consider "The most dangerous place in Kanto."

While we are walking, we decided to pass the time by chatting.

Manuel, may I asked you a question?

Ash said.

Go ahead.

I said.

Since you're older than me, it got me thinking. How long have you exactly been travelling?

This question got me a little bit nervous, not because of how old I am. No, it was because of how long I've been traveling.

They seemed very enthusiastic about my answer, pretty much forcing us to sit down on some rocks for a while.

First of all, I have to be honest with you guys. I'm actually older compared to what I've said before.

I said. As I finished, they had disappointed faces. However, those quickly changed into smiles.

What's wrong, guys?

I said, concerned as to what the reason was for their quick change of expression.

You don't really have to apologize.

Serena said.

What really matters is you've been a good friend to us.

Misty continued.

Plus, you've helped us learn a lot of things too. To tell you the truth, I really wasn't that good at battling before you came along.

Brock said, laughing a bit before he finished.

Since you asked for it, I suppose it's okay to tell you I've been travelling for six and a half years.

I responded.

They were shocked. The person who was shocked the most was Misty. She's known me the longest, for eight years. It was just a year before I left for my journey.

What?

They screamed. Their screams were so loud that many nearby Flying Types flew away from us.

Can we go now, guys?

I asked.

Of course.

They said in unison.

It's morning. However, Mt. Moon is a big place. If we wanna get to our next destination quickly, we'd have tp pick up the pace.

It looks the place up ahead is the entrance to Mt. Moon.

Brock said.

Did you guys hear about the origins of Mt. Moon?

No, I've never heard of it.

Serena said.

The story goes like this. A thousand years ago, a star fell from the sky. It was said that a particular kind of Pokemon was discovered. Those Pokemon are what we know today as Clefairy.

Their spaceship was covered in small pieces of a large meteor.  
The crater created by the ship what we now call is Mt. Moon.


	13. Clefairy And The Moon Stone

# Chapter 13 Clefairy And The Moon Stone

Manuel's POV

As we were getting close to Moon, we saw a scientist. He was being attack by lots of Zubat fron every direction.

We have to help him!

I yelled, alerting both Ash and Serena.

Pikachu, use Thundershock.

Ash commanded. Pikachu complied. Serena's Vulpix then ran along with Pikachu.

Vulpix, use Quick Attack.

Serena commanded, causing the Fox Pokemon to run towards the flock of Zubat with great speed. It diverted the wild Pokemon from the scientist.

Misty, Brock, we have to help that guy out.

I said.

Right.

They nodded their heads in compliance. We three then ran towards the scentist.

Who are you?

He asked.

That's not important. The important thing is we'll have to get you away from those Zubat.

I said as we ran away.

After the barrage of attacks from Pikachu and Vulpix, the Zubat then flew back into the cave.

Ash, Serena, are you all okay?

I asked them. Both of their Pokemon were really tired. Especially Vulpix, I saw her take the majority of the attacks earlier.

We then ran back towards them to regroup. The scientist then repeated the words "thank you" five times to each of us. I like helping people out, but when they thank me repeatedly without stopping, it just gets me irriated sometimes.

The scientist then introduced himself as Seymour, he said he really wants to research about the properties of the Moon Stone.

So, why did those Zubat attack you, Seymour?

Ash asked as we were walking.

You'll see once we go inside.

The scientist said, keeping us in suspence.

As we entered the cave we see many light bulbs surround the whole cave.

Look here, those Paras are planting their mushrooms on the ground. And the hot lights are drying up these Sandshrew.

As we walked by, I noticed Pikachu and Vulpix were looking sad. Looking at these two, and what they have been through as wild Pokemon, they may be reminded of their expiriences those times.

That's why I'm here. To protect this cave from troublemakers.

Seymour stated.

There's a simple solution to that.

I said as I took out to Poke Balls.

Solution? What do you mean, Manuel?

Serena asked.

You'll see. Charizard, Greninja, come on out.

I said before throwing the two Poke Balls into the air.

Wow Manuel, I didn't know you had a Charizard.

Said Misty.

They're both in great shape too.

Brock added.

Thanks, guys.

I said with a smile.

So, what was your plan?

The scientist asked nervously.

Don't be scared, Seymour. These two may seem dangerous, but they're really nice to people.

I said, calming him afterwards.

Alright, you two. I need your help with something. Greninja, those lights surround this entire cave. I need you to destroy those lights so the other Pokemon don't get hurt anymore.

I commanded. The Frog Ninja Pokemon nodded.

Okay, I get one part of your plan, but why is Charizard here?

Brock asked.

I nodded my head at Greninja, signaling him to start destroying the lights. As those nearby lights were destroyed, Charizard's tail was the only thing keeping the place from becoming completely dim.

Oh.

Brock said, slightly embarassed.

Before we were a to move along a Clefairy, appeared.

Oh, a Clefairy. I'm gonna catch it.

Serena said as she took out an empty Poke Ball.

But before she was able to throw the Poke Ball, she was stopped by Seymour.  
She was a bit sad, but she knows better than to just catch Pokemon from anywhere.

Moments later, we heard a Pokemon's cry from the path Clefairy went.

Let's go back, guys.

I said.

As expected, the Pokemon was Clefairy.  
The Fairy Type was being harmed by a Meowth.

Hey, let that Clefairy go, Meowth.

Not a chance.

Meowth responded.

Wait, a talking Meowth. Don't tell me you're the one who works for those two idiots.

I said.

The one and only. But don't you ever compare me to those two dummies.

Meowth said.

Gee, you always do know what to say, Meowth.

A sarcastic female voice said.

And that's why we always work so hard.

A male voice said.

Team Rocket.

Ash, Misty and Serena said in unison.

So you know these three idiots after all.

I said.

Why? Do you know them?

Misty asked.

Long story. For now, you to will have to battle them.

I said, looking at Ash and Serena.

By the way Serena, don't use Vulpix yet. I'll help treat her wounds.

I said, Serena then signaled Vulpix to walk towards me.

Serena's POV

I don't know what to do. How am I battle with a Pokemon that I don't know how to use?

I thought to myself.

Wait, that's it! I have an idea. Ash, use Butterfree on this one, trust me.

Ekans, go.

Jessie commanded.

Koffing, you too.

James ordered.

Ekans, use Wrap on that Pink Butterfree.

Said Jessie.

Koffing, hit that pink Butterfree with Tackle.

Said James.

Now Butterfree, use Sleep Powder.

We said in unison.

Both Pokemon immediately felt sleep, immobilizing them as a result.

Use Tackle.

We once again said in unison.

Both Butterfly Pokemon hit their opponents with a barrage of Tackles, causing them to faint with swirly eyes.

If you think we're so dumb, why don't you show us how to beat those two then.

Use Tackle.

We said in unison.

The combo attack caused Team Rocket to go back to the entrance of the cave.

Manuel's POV

Wow, I haven't seen anything like this in a while. You two are lucky to have Ash and Serena.

I said before we were finished treating Vulpix's wounds.

Vulpix barked happily.

Whar are you talking about, Manuel, you're a great Trainer.

Said Misty.

Yeah, I guess that's true. But I didn't start off that way. You see, like Ash, I had a Froakie. That was the Greninja you saw today. Froakie was ironically a hot head. He wouldn't listen to a single thing I said.

My mom had a Gastrodon, he is his father. He was the only one Froakie got along with.

When I was a kid, I used to play with my parents' Pokemon. When I was still learning the basics of a Pokemon battle, Froakie trained so hard that he already knew Hydro Pump.

That's incredible. I know the Froakie evolution line can learn Hydro Pump, but not that early.

Said Brock.

That just tells you how much of a warrior Greninja is.

I said with a proud smile.

We should really go, guys. I'm getting kinda hungry.

I said before touching my stomach.

Little did we know, Serena was trying to catch that wild Clefairy. She eventually did.

We then met up with Greninja. He signaled us to stay silent so that the Clefairy can pray peacefully to the Moon Stone.

We then parted ways with Seymour after reaching the end of the cave. I then suggested to him that he should work with Professor Oak to learn more about Pokemon.


	14. The Waterflowers Of Cerulean City

# Chapter 14 The Waterflowers Of Cerulean City

Manuel's POV

We just got out of the cave. Ash we walked by, we noticed something written on the sign. It says " Gary was here! Ash is a loser!"

Even though Ash and Gary are best friends, they developed a very strong rivalry. At least that's what Serena told me.

I remebered something. The next town was a place I'm sure my orange-haired friend is very familiar with.

Brock, Ash, along with Pikachu were just a little bit ahead of Misty, Serena and I. I was walking with Greninja since he really gets upset every time I try to put him in his Poke Ball.

So, are you going back, Misty?

I asked. Serena then tried to catch up with Ash and Brock

She didn't answer. Instead, she ran closer to Ash and Brock to dodge question.

Where do you think you're going?

Misty asked Ash.

To Cerulean City.

Ash responded.

Cerulean City? What are you going there for?

Misty asked nervously.

Uh.. Ash,, you don't want Pokemon from there, trust me.

Misty said nervously.

Oh yeah, like what?

Ash asked.

Very scary Ghost Pokemon that. look like this.

Misty said before making a "scary face."

Nice face, Misty.

Said Ash before laughing. To my surprise, even Serena laughed. When I met her, she was always silent. Only talking when she really needed to. I guess people do change when they like someone.

Aw, I never wanted to wind up back here.

Misty said with disappointment .

Why? Don't you wanna-

I wasn't even able to finish what I was trying to say because she covered my mouth.

Shh. I don't wanna let them know yet.

Misty whispered with a hint of irritation.

Okay, okay. Just don't do that again.

Misty nodded.

Hey, guys. I think we should really go to the Pokemon Center first. It's three in the afternoon, we should eat first before exploring.

I said. Everybody agreed.

Fun fact, in his first visit to Cerulean City, Ash and his companions never visited the Pokemon Center.

As we were getting closer, we noticed a big crowd surrounding a building. The Police Force was even involved.

What's going on here?

Ash asked no one in particular.

This place was was robbed by burglers.

One guy from the crowd said.

Burglers?

Ash repeated curiously.

And what do you know about burglers?

Officer Jenny asked.

You four look very suspicious to me.

The blue-haired officer added.

Hey, you're that police officer from Viridian.

Said Ash.

Huh?

She then quickly realizes what that meant.

Oh, you must've met my sister in law.

Well, I-

Now, maybe you just stop and asked her for directions. Or maybe you found a wallet on the street and turned it in to her. Or maybe you're burglers who broke out of jail!

That scream on that last one really hurt my ear.

I've never been to jail.

Ash said nervously.

Neither have I, ma'am.

Brock said.

Actually, none of us have been to jail.

Serena concluded.

Excuse me Officer Jenny, may I have a word with you?

She then got closer to her. After I told her about who I was, she was getting nervous.

I'm sorry about that. I didn't recognize you right away. Stay safe.

She said.

What was that about?

Asked Serena.

Yeah. What did you do?

Asked Brock.

Let's just say I have some privillages.

I said with a nervous laugh.

Anyway, let's go to the Pokemon Center. I'm getting hungry.

The group then folllowed me as we entered the building. We then were greeted by Nurse Joy. Afterwards, we had our meal to explore the city.

Hey guys, wanna go to the Pokemon Gym? They're having a performance there soon.

I said.

Alright! We're going, guys.

Serena said enthusiastically.

Hey Misty, wanna watch them?

I asked.

No thanks.

She said before running away. I know the reason why she was avoiding this city. She promised to them that she would be a world class Water Pokemon Trainer before coming back.

Ash then followed Serena and Brock while I followed Misty.

Serena's POV

We entered the building without even paying for tickets.

Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Cerulean City Synchronized Swimming Sisters.

Said the announcer.

I've been a fan of them for a long time now. I never told this to anyone. Not even Ash, but I really wanna be a performer. Not like Daisy, Lily and Voilet, but a different way.

Ash POV

I tried looking for thr gym leader. I decided to go look around the aquarium. Luckily, I found the three perforners. They should be able to help me.

Can we help you with something?

The tall orange-haired girl asked.

I was just looking for the Gym Leader.

I said politely.

You're looking at them.

Said the orange- haired girl.

We're the Sensational Sisters

She continued.

We then went back to the swimming pool. I talked to them so that I can battle them, but they didn't. Instead, one of them said that I can have the badge.

Manuel's POV

I followed Misty until here. Just before Daisy gave Ash the Cascabe Badge, she then stopped it. She pleaded with her sisters that she can battle.

She even called herself "The fourth Sensational Sister." To which Lily responded with" There are only three Sensational sisters and one runt."

After awhile, the started the match. Little did they know, the theives that robbed the building earlier were planning a surprise attwck. I stopped it with no problem at all. Not interrupting the battle in the process.

Ash won the battle, but not without a hitc His Butterfree apparently lost against Misty's Staryu.

We then met up with Serena and Brock. They did all the supply-gathering.

Meanwhile, Misty was still mad that she lost.  



	15. Serena's Hopes And Dreams

# Chapter 15 Serena's Hopes And Dreams

Serena's POV

I just realized something. Almost everyone in the group has a dream. Manuel and Ash both want to be champions of their respective regions. Misty wants to be the greatest Water Type Pokemon Trainer. Brock wants to a breeder.

But what is my dream? Ever since I was a little girl, my mom was always determined to teach me how to ride Skiddo and Rhyhorn. I would always fall on the ground at first. But after a while, I figured it out. My mom would usually be sweet, but when it comes to racing, she becomes my version of a terror teacher.

My mom knows everything about me. From my deepest fear, to something as insignificant as my favorite color. But the one thing she doesn't know is my dream. The dream of becoming a performer. Yesterday, when we watched The Sensational Sisters dance, they gave me hope. The hope to make my dream a reality.

After Ash's Gym Battle, we came to the Pokemon Center to eat dinner.

Manuel's POV

After eating dinner, I looked at the time. It was 7:30 PM. We then decided to get to the front desk so Nurse Joy could give her usual check up.

Excuse me, are there any rooms we can stay in for the night, Nurse Joy?

I asked.

Yes,but those rooms are quite far from each other.

She said.

That's okay,. We can manage, right, guys?

They nodded.

Okay, you'll just have sign a few things, then, you can go.

We then signed those papers.

Okay. We have here Ash Ketchum, Serena Yvonne, Brock Harrison, Misty Williams and-

She then looked at me in the eye.

Hold on, are you-

I then covered her mouth with my hand. Then moved my head closer to her.

I'm sorry, but can we keep my true identity a secret? It's important.

I whispered. She nodded.

Hey, what's wrong?

Ash asked.

Is there are problem, Manuel?

Serena asked as well.

No, not at all. Everything is fine.

I said with a nervous laugh.

The only people who knew about my true identity were Misry and Brock. I really don't want to tell Ash and Serena about it yet though. Because if I did, I think they will not reach their full potential as Trainers.

So, we'll have to occupy two rooms. Which of you wants to be my roomate?

I asked.

I don't really mind which of you guys are my roomates. As long as we get to rest, that's all that matters.

Brock said before yawning.

Misty just nodded her head, signaling that she wants to share a room with me. I then gave a signal to Brock leaving Ash and Serena to share a room.

Oh yeah. Ash, catch.

I tossed the room key to him.

I then saw Serena's smile. She blushes so much when Ash smiles.


	16. Self-Reflection

# Chapter 16 Self-Reflectoon

Manuel's POv

It was 5:30 in the morning. Everyone else was asleep. Having no one to talk to at the moment, I decided to go outside for a stroll.

Ever since I was twelve, I made it a routine for me to train along with my Pokemon early in the morning so we can have time to master moves and strategies, but have enough time to rest too.

But, since I have other friends that I'm traveling with, I decided to postpone it for now. At least that way, I won't stress myself too much along with my Pokemon.

I've travelled for a long time, seven years to be exact. Many people I know always tell me that I'm a strong Trainer. But, I always have a tendrcy to rush things, not thinking things through before doing a task.

And that's part of the reason why I never became champion in those seven years. This is my second time traveling through Kanto. The first time was boring. Sure, I had my Pokemon with me. They were always fun to be around with. But having a person you can relate to in some way during your travels really makes it feel like an adventure.

Come on out, everyone.

I said, sending six Poke Balls flying into the air. I traveled with these six Pokemon for a long time.

Greninja, the Frog Ninja Pokemon. This Pokemon is very special to me. I met him when my mom and I walked toward a lake near our house. He was stubborn, brave and hardworking. He was just like me.

Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. To many people, Charizard is ironically the coolest Pokemon ever. To some, they are scary Pokemon capable of burn almost anything they desire. I met him during the first Summer Camp Ash, Serena, Gary and Blue. As a Charmander, he used to play a lot with me, pretty much rivaling my friendship with my Froakie during those times.

In between his evolution into Charmeleon and his first few days as Charizard, he wouldn't listen to anything I say. He only listened to me when he chose to, picking out battles that he thinks he can win. He won most of those battles. Well, except one. I once battled Wallace, the Hoenn Champion. The battle awesome.

Wallace and I had one Pokemon left. Charizard, being the proud Pokemon he is, roared loudly, shooting out flames in every direction. Wallace saw this as an opening, commanding his Milotic to use her Bind attack. That rendered Charizard useless. Eventually, Milotic used Hydro Pump to finish the battle,hurting Charizard so much, both physically and mentally.

I then realized what was missing. The mutual trust between us. I always trusted Charuzard. I told him he can trust me, like he did before. But, I never really proved it to him. It took a while, but we found a way.

Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon. This Pokemon is not the most powerful member of my team. However, I do consider him as the most dangerous one, causing trouble every time I do let him out. I met him inside a power plant in my home region of Sinnoh.

Sceptile, the Wood Gecko

Scolipede, the Megapede Pokemon. While I considered Luxray as the most dangerous member of the team, that was only against my tean. This Poison and Bug type wawls the only one I had to deal with nyself. I got lost inside the Pinwheel Forest in Unova.

Unfortunately, I lost a battle. When I tried to go back to the Pokemon Center, I ran into him. He actually poisoned me at one point, leavimg me even more vulnerable to potential attacks. I was able to escape him temporarily. I found my way back to the Pokemob Center. Nurse Joy helped me and my Pokemon recover from our injuries. Little did I know, Venipede was close by, waiting for me to go outside. Chatizard really wanted to battle. I allowed him to do so since he was the one who remained strong until the end of the previois battle. Charizard won easily allow me to capture Venipede.

Donphan, the Armor Pokemon. This Pokemon is always on a roll, and I mran that both literally and figuratively. He is the onlu Pokemon I have whose never lost a battle. He likes to roll around so much the he can cause earthquakes without using the move .

**I might not be able to put the next chapter because of my summer job, which starts today.**


	17. An Aspiring Sensation

# Chapter 17 The Aspiring Sensation

Serena's POV

It was around 7:00 AM when I woke up. While Ash was peacefully sleeping, I tiptoed my way out of the room. After I closed the door, I saw Brpck going out of the other room.

Good morning, Brock.

Good morning.

Brock said before yawning.

Why so early?

Brock asked.

No reason.

I lied. There was one reason. I really want to ask Misty's sisters if they could teach me a little bit about performing.

Okay then, I'll just get us something for breakfast.

I walked towards the lobby. To my surprise, I saw Manuel training with his Pokemon.

Hey, Manuel.

I called out, catching his attentuon.

Hey, Serena.

He replied

How long have you been out here?

I asked.

About a couple hours.

He said.

I looked around. Looking at his whole team, they are very strong.

A few minutes later, Ash and Misty woke up. We then ordered breakfast. We all decided to evenly split the bill.

I'll just go outside for a little while.

I said.

Where are you going, Serena?

Ash asked.

I was planning to talk to Misty's sisters. You see, I really wanna learn the basics of performing from them

I said.

I think that's a great idea.

Brock said.

Ash then looked at me with a supportive smile.

Just a heads up, they will be a bit tough on you if you don't give it your all.

Misty said.

Is it okay if I go with you?

Manuel asked.

No problem.

What are the rest of you guys gonna do?

I asked.

I'll just make some Pokemon food.

Brock said.

I'll be training my Pokemon for a while.

Ash said.

I'll just probably stay at home for now.

Misty said.

Manuel's POV

By the way Ash, if you're gonna train, is it okay if one of my Pokemon joined in?

I said

I guess that's okay.

Ash responded.

We then went outside. Ash threw all his Poke Balls out, revealing all members of his team.

So, which Pokemon are you leaving me with?

Ash asked.

Donphan, come on out.

I said before throwing a Poke Ball.

Go easy on them, buddy.

I said.

Donphan is the weakest member of my team But, he's no doubt the sweetest Pokemon on my team. He would always wrap his trunk around me to show his affection.

Take care of Donphan for me.

I said before leaving with Serena.

We entered the gym. Voilet was the one we saw while making our way towads the pool where Lily and Daisy were.

Lily and Violet then whispered some things to each other. That's strange. Usually, those three talk among themselves. Not this time though.

I then looked at Daisy. She was red as tomato. I know exactly why. I wasn't really that attractive, but Daisy was the only girl who I mutually like. She likes keeping it a secret only to herself though.

So, why did you two come here?

Lily asked.

I'll let Serena answer this one.

I said giving Serena some space.

She then looked at me for a moment.

Go on. You can do it.

I said.

If it's okay with you three, I'd like to learn how you all dance well. You see, my dream is to perform for people and make them happy.

Serena said.

The three sisters just stood silent there for a brief moment, thinking if the honey blonde girl deserved to be taught.

You definitely have potential.

Daisy commented.

We'll have to see how much of that potential we can bring out though.

Voilet added.

Does that mean you accept?

Serena asked with hopeful eyes.

Yes.

All three said in unison.

Thank you so much. I won't let you down.

Serena said happily.

I then watched them practice steps. Luckily for Serena, she would get the hang of most of the steps. Well, except one.


	18. A Blooming Relationship

# Chapter 18 A Blooming Relationship

Manuel's POV

On our way back, I saw Ash training with his Pokemon. Having my Donphan with him surely has to have had a positive impact.

Hey, Ash!

Serena and I called out in unison.

Hey, Manuel, hey, Serena. How did the training go?

It was great. I got to learn new dance moves from the Sensational Sisters.

Serena said happily.

How about you, Ash? How did your training go with Donphan?

Uh... well..

Ash said scratching his head in embarassment.

I then looked at Donphan slightly disappointed. All of Ash's Pokemon were really tired, possibly from multiple collisions with Donphan. I then called him back to his Pike Ball.

I'm sorry for what Donphan did.

I said apologetically.

It's fine. At least now we have an idea how to counter Ground Types. We can let them rest inside.

Ash said, simply trying to stay positive. He then called all of his Pokemon back, except Pikachu of course.

After Ash gave the tray containing his Poke Balls, I just went back to the room where Brock, Misty and I stayed in.

I looked at the clock. It was 9:30. I have to prepare for my date later today. Luckily, I have something good to wear for such an occasion.

As I was thinking about something, Brock enters the room.

Hey, Brock.

I called out.

Hey, Manuel. So, what have you been up to?

Brock asked.

I helped Serena out.

I said.

How so?

Did you notice how she was nervous earlier?

I asked.

Yeah, what about it?

He asked.

I initially went with her just so that I can watch her practice with The Sensational Sisters. But after that, Daisy pretty much asked me if I could go out with her.

I explained.

So, what's the problem?

Brock asked.

It might get awkward once we go to the restraurant.

I said.

There is one way to avoid that.

Brock said.

I then move my head closer.

Just be yourself. There's something that you two have in common. I think that's passion. Passion for what you both do. You for battling, and Daisy for dancing. The best way to attract someone is just being yourself.

Brock really has his way of making things better. Even though, he's never really been in an actual relationship, he's ironically a love expert.

But the day that he'll have a girlfriend, is the day that Water Types will be weak against Fire Types.

Thanks, Brock.

No problem.

I went back down to the lobby to call someone I haven't seen in a while. She is my older sister, Philine. As I dialed her number, I can't help but be nervous.

My family has always been known for two things, music and battling. But, I was always the worst when it came to those things. I'm good at them too. But if you compare me to my other siblings, I'd pretty much be an elemenrary pupil among college students.

Hello.

She began.

Hey, sis. How have you been? Found a new job yet?

I asked.

I've been good. I found a new job. It's only temporary though.

That's great. What's your new job?

I asked curiously.

As a Gym Leader.

She said cobfidently.

WHAT!?

I screamed. A lot of people then looked at me weirdly.

Keep your voice down.

She told me.

Okay, but since when did that happen?

I whispered.

A month ago.

She said.

Who did you replace?

I asked.

I didn't replace anyone. Remember Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader?

Yeah.

I nodded.

The gym implemented new rules. Now, the challenger has to face two Gym Leaders instead of one.

She explained.

Interestung.

I said.

So what have you been up to?

She asked.

I'm here in Cerulean City. I couple days ago, I was in Pewter City to just take a break. But along the way, I met up with Serena.

I explained.

So you're helping her now?

She asked.

Not just her. She traveling with just Ash and Misty at first. But, later on, Brock joined.

I explained.

I have to go now. Be sure to call Amiel and Paul too. They may not admit it, but they miss you too.

She said

Yeah, I'll do that later. For now, I have to go. Bye, sis.

Okay, bye.

I then ended the call, immediately checked the time, left the Pokemon Center and went to the restaurant. Luckily, I was five minutes early.

Hey, Manuel.

I heard Daisy call out. She was wearing a good-looking outfit. The type that any typical man would just fall to the floor.

How do I look?

She asked, still maintaining a smile.

Just perfect.

I then offered her to go inside first.

As we walked inside, the restautant was filled with people. The place has some expensive- looking decotations, even a band playing.

There was one table that was unoccupied, the one close to the band. I then pulled the chair in front of me, giving Daisy the signal to sit down.

I never knew you were such a gentleman.

She said before sitting down.

I never knew you were so beautiful.

I replied, making her blush.

I then picked what I wanted to order, with Daisy doing the same. Later on, a waiter approached us.

What can I get you on this fine afternoon?

The waiter asked.

I'll probably just get some steak.

I responded.

Can I get a salad?

Daisy asked.

Certainly. Anything else?

The waiter asked.

A Mango Ice Tea.

We said in unison, earning a giggle from Daisy.

That will be ready in roughly fifteen minutes.

The waiter explained.

That's okay we can wait.

I said.

The waiter then left, taking the menu back.

After that, the band played a very familiar song, an inspirational one.

Blue Sky by Hale Verse 1

When do stars fade their light?  
Does the moon and sun make it right?  
For you, the world may be Like an endless storm Chasing a mystery

Refrain

Is there hate your heart?  
Does your body does and Just tell you to stop?  
Loving you, or loving me When it all falls down,  
You just sing with me

Chorus

Cause there's a blue sky Waiting tomorrow(2x)  
Shinning and shimmering

A blue sky waiting tomorrow Waiting tomorrow Maybe it's all we need Rap Oh, don't you wash away that smile Just look at a window and see the light It's beautiful to be alive,  
It's wonderful to live a life

The sun is sure to shine For you and me, for everyone So, don't be sad, it's just the start Of a new beginning in your life

Repeat Chorus

Bridge

Rain will keep on pouring Some things you can't control While the sun seems far and hard to hold It will unfold

There will always be a blue sky full of hope Yeah,full of hope

Repeat Chorus

I love this song.

I said, recognizing the beat.

Yeah me too.

Daisy said just before the first verse.

The date went well. So well that Daisy decided to go with me back to the Pokemon Center.

That end today's chapter. Leave comments so that I know your thoughts on this one. 


	19. Finding Misty

# Chapter 19 Finding Misty

Manuel's

Daisy and I entered the Pokemon Center with our hands intertwined.

Hey, Manuel. How did the date go?

Brock asked.

See for yourself.

I said, giving Daisy some space.

I see. Nice to see you again, Daisy.

Said Brock, offering a handshake.

The pleasure is all mine.

Said Daisy, returning the hamdshake.

Where's Misty?

I asked, looking around.

I don't know.

Brock said.

I then looked at Daisy, hoping to get an answer.

I have to be honest, even I don't know what my little sister's up to nowadays.

Daisy said, shrugging it off.

Where's Ash?

I asked again.

Last time I checked, he was with Serena. He's training around the battlefield.

Brock explained.

Thanks, Brock. By the way, we're leaving soon. You better start packing.

I said.

You're leaving already?

Daisy asked, sounding, disappointed.

Look, Daisy, don't worry. I'll keep in touch. For now, do what you have to do. Make people happy. Just like the way you did with me.

I said, letting Daisy's head rest around my chest.

Promise?

She asked after wiping her tears away.

Promise.

I said before giving her a hug.

If you really have to leave, then take this.

Daisy said, giving me a piece of paper.

What's this?

I asked with genuine curiousity.

It's our schedule. If you ever go to those places, then you might see us perform.

Daisy explained.

Thank you.

I said before keeping it in my bag.

No, thank you.

To my surprise, she kissed me, to which I happily returned.

After the kiss, I ran off to find Ash.

Stay safe.

I heard Daisy say.

I will, I love you.

I said.

I love you too.

I heard her say.

I found my way to the battlefield. As expected, Ash was training, with Serena watching.

Hey Ash, Serena!

I called.

Hey!

They called back in unison.

We're leaving in a few minutes. You two better get ready.

Right!

They said once again in unison.

What's up with these two? If they're gonna talk at the same time, they might as well be related.

I ran back into the lobby. Lily and Violet were there. They all look extremely worried.

What's wrong?

I asked.

It's Misty, we can find her anywhere.

Lily said.

What?

I said in shock.

She said she would go back to their house, right?

Brock asked.

Yeah, she did.

I said, confirming that it was the case.

But she didn't go there.

Violet said.

Where could she be?

Brock asked.

Everyone was thinking about where could she possibly be. Eventually, I remembered a place.

I think I know where she could be.

I said, relieving everybody else.

Really?

Daisy asked.

Yeah. I think I should go alone though.

Why is that?

Brock asked.

Misty had her reasons for running off. I have my own reasons too.

I explained.

I ran off into a vacant lot.

One may think that that vacant lot is insignificant, but not to Misty. When we were younger, we used to play there a lot. That's where we met. And that's the place we became best friends.

I saw Misty. She was behind a lamp post, sitting there with nothing but sadness.

I tried to walk closer.

Don't even try to get close.

Misty, what's wrong?

I asked. She didn't answer. Instead, she asked me another question.

Since when?

She asked after one tear escaped her eye.

I knew what she was talking about. She's jealous that I was dating her eldest sister. But knowing she'd be even more upset, I didn't answer.

ANSWER ME!

She screamed.

Look, Misty. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.

Sorry!? Sorry for what? That you're dating my sister? Or are you sorry that you broke my heart?

She cried with a mix of sadness and anger.

Very well. If you wanna hurt me, go ahead. I won't fight back.

I said, letting my guard down.

Those blows didn't actually hurt that much, at least not physically. Those hurt me emotionally, knowing I accidentally hurt my best friend.

I'm sorry.

I said, hugging her to calm her down.

Later on, all of them followed. Brock eventually grabbed Misty, ending her barrage of emotionally painful punches.

Misty, stop!

Brock said.

Don't touch me!

Misty said, running back into their house.

Are you okay?

Daisy asked worriedly.

Don't worry about me, Daisy. You should worry about Misty.

I said, trying to smile.


	20. Road To Vermilion City

# Chapter 20 Reconnection

Manuel's POV

I came back to the Pokemon Center, looking place to just sit down and rest.

Excuse me, are you Manuel?

Nurse Joy asked me.

Yes, I am.

I confirmed.

Your brother says he needs to talk to you.

She said.

Thanks for telling me, Nurse Joy.

I said.

It's kind of strange for me to be off her counter though.

I then approached the videophone. I then saw my older brother, Amiel. He's the type of person that you'd love to be around, but hate to mess with. That's what makes him cool.

So, how have you been, Manuel?

He asked.

I've been good. I got into a bit of pickle earlier today, but otherwise, I'm fine.

I responded.

Where are you now?

He asked.

In Cerulean City.

I said.

Hold on, I thought you were already in Viridian City to prepare for the league.

He said, confused.

That's true. But do you remember Serena?

I asked.

Yes.

He confirmed.

I was originally in Pewter City to take a break. But, I ran into her by accident. It turns out, she was traveling with Ash and Misty.

I explained.

So, does that mean you're traveling with them now?

He asked.

Yes.

I said.

By the way, do remember Daisy?

I asked.

Remind me who she is again.

He requested.

You know, orange hair, Sensational Sister, Gym Leader.

I said, trying to be as vague as possoble.

I think I remember her now. Why do you asked?

He said.

Well, she asked me to go with her to a restaurant. She said they only accept customers by pairs. I have a feeling she said that to make me go with her.

Oh yeah, I remember her now. She was the girl who really likes you, but you didn't notice right away.

He said with a chuckle.

So, are you together now?.

He asked.

Yes, it was just today in fact.

I said.

By the way, where are you now?

I asked curiously.

In Saffron City.

He responded.

Well, bye for now. I have to take care of something. See you later, little bro.

He said.

Bye, big bro .

I said before ending the call.

Before I could even stand, there was another incoming call.

Who could it be this time?

I asked myself while picking up the phone.

Daisy was the one in front of the screen.

Hey, Daisy, how's Misty doing?

I asked.

She's okay now.

Daisy said. I was very relieved.

What did you say to make her feel better?

I asked.

All I said was " You'll find a man that will love you someday."

Wow, that was quick.

I said before chuckling.

Yeah, no kidding.

Daisy said.

So, is she still gonna go with our group?

I asked.

Of course, I am.

I then looked from behind, only to see Misty smiling again.

I looks like we're back on track.

Stay safe, you two.

Daisy said

We will.

We said in unison.

I love you.

Daisy whispered.

I love you too, bye

I whispered before ending the call.

Misty and I ran back outside only to see everyone else ready to continue the journey.

Let's go to Vermilion City!

Misty happily shouted.

I originally named this chapter "Road To Vermilion City" on Wattpad, but I decided to change it based on the content of the chapter itself.

For those who are wondering why I've been gone for so long, two reasons. First, schoil just resumed for me. Lastly, I've been sick for four days now.

Now, I'm on day five. I'm just resting 


	21. Bulbasaur And The Hidden Village

Manuel's POV

We made our way into a forest area. Ash suggestested a shortcut, so we took it. Unfortunately, instead of shortening the time needed, the path we took actually seems to make it a bit longer.

We were walking nonstop for a while. Ash leads the way saying"Don't worry I'm positive this way will lead us back to the path."

Positive, huh?

Brock, said.

That's what you said an hour ago. I'm tired.

Misty said with a hint of being annoyed.

If you just let me lead the way, we wouldn't have gotten lost like this.

Misty said.

Who says we're lost?

Ash asked.

Alright, you two, break it up. We're lost, and have to look for a way out.

I said, effectively ending the arguenent.

Alright, now that that's settled, we have to rest for now. We've been walking for a bit too long.

Serena said.

I guess we should.

Said Ash, who sat down on a rock.

But before we could all sit down, Ash saw a Pokemon, an Oddish to be exact. Ash being Ash, he decides to capture it.

Hold it.

Said Misty.

No way, Misty, saw it first.

Ash said.

But we found it around the water, and water is my specialty.

Misty argued.

Realizing it was in trouble, Oddish tries to flee. But before it could, Misty already threw a Poke Ball.

Go, Starmie!

She yelled , sending the purple Pokemon out. Starmie then when in front of Oddish.

Starmie, Water Gun.

Misty commanded, directly hitting the Weed Pokemon.

Misty threw an empty Poke Ball. But, it was intercepted by something, causing it to go back to her direction.

What's that?

Ash asked.

Wow, it's a Bulbasaur.

Ash said with obvious intent to capture the Seed Pokemon. He immediately scanned Bulbasaur using his Pokedex.

Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon.

It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops Reseachers are unsure wheither to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal.

Bulbasaur are incredibly tough, and can be very difficult to capture in the wild.

I heard the Pokedex say.

Bulbausaur then tackled Starmie, dealing a considerable amount of damage.

Oh, no. Starmie, are you altight?

Misty asked worriedly before calling Starmie back using her Poke Ball.

We have to go now if we really want that Bulbasaur.

I said. Ash nodded immediately, confirming that he really want to go after Bulbasaur with the rest of us following behind.

Eventually, we found a bridge connected to the main road.

Hold on.

I said, stopping the group..

What's wrong, Manuel?

Serena asked.

Look there.

I said, point at the problem.

I see the ropes has some cuts.

Brock said.

Exactly. We have to find a way to get across without crossing the bridge..

We were there simply thinking.

That's it!

I said as the idea came.

Come on out, Charizard.

I said as I threw the Poke Ball.

The dragon-like Pokemon roared loudly.

Alright, buddy. We need your help.

I said. Charizard then nodded, approving my request for help.

The plan is simple. We'll ride on Charizard's back across the bridge one by one.

I explained.

As long as we reach our destination, that's what really counts.

Said Ash.

Everybody agreed.

Just a heads up, Chraizard doesn't like to be touched around his wiings. If you really need to, just put some pressure on his back.

I said.

The plan went well. After that though, we had a long walk of just nothing. Or so it seemed.

Greninja, what's wrong?

I asked. Strangely enough, Greninja got out of his Poke Ball. This isn't the fumirst time this happened. There's danger up ahead.

The Frog Ninja Pokemon didn't even give me a form of response. Instead, he charged towards the trees revealing several nets.

Brock got closer to one of the nets.

It looks like this was a trap.

Brock said.

Why do you think people would put traps around here?

Serena asked.

There are only two types of people that would put traps like this.

I said.

The poachers, and some people simply trying to protect other peiple and Pokemon.

I explained.

With Greninja's help we avoided all the traps. Eventualy, we found a cab


End file.
